If Agon Says so, Then
by lovergirlalot
Summary: Agon notices that Sena has something on his mind and he does what he can to help him. -don't worry not rape-. lol Pairing. SenaxAgon Chap 6 Jyumonji Ikari or Jumonji
1. Your Not Alone

Sena Agon

Hey every body this is not a one-shot. There will be a second part and then little stories from then on…. You'll understand in due time. And I have a questioning to ask the readers at the end.

**Disclaimer-** I own… Absolutely nothing but the ideals from my imagination.

**Pairing-** Sena x Agon

**Anime- **Eyeshield 21

_If Agon Says So, Then_

**Your Not Alone**

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Sena moped as he made his way home from practice. The match with Dinosaur was coming up soon, and he couldn't help but feel a small ball of doubt eat away at his insides as he walked down the street.

"Agon! You bastard I'm gonna kick your ass!" A familiar voice graced his ears pulling him from his mopey thoughts.

"Ha. If you say so." Another familiar voice sounded off in his range of hearing. One that he could put a face to, a scary one at that. That was Agon's voice. Sena looked around for the tall dready man. It wasn't long before he spotted him and some other group of guys in front of a convenience store across the street. Sena looked closely and saw that the group of guys had weapons such as bats, metal pipes, and chains. One even had a knife in his hands. And Sena figured they were all aimed towards Agon.

"You think you can just get away with putting my brother in the hospital." _'Damn! Them guys are gonna get themselves killed'_ Sena thought as he ran across the street as fast as he could to try and stop them.

"Come on guys lets show him whose boss!" The leader of the group cried out as he raised the bat above his head.

"Wait!" Sena cried as he stopped himself in front of Agon. Throwing his hand out as if he was protecting the older boy. "You guys. What are you doing?"

"Sena?" The other boy leading the group started laughing "You must be pretty pathetic to have a weakling like Sena try to save you. The errand boy." Sena eyes widened as those words brought back those mopey thoughts he had abandoned not to long ago.

"Keh, Mov-." Agon started but stopped as he saw the younger boy drop his head and arms, and begin to walk toward the store door, mumbling under his breath. _'The errand boy. Is that all I am?'_ The automatic doors slid open greeting Sena with a nice breeze of air that played in his wild hair. Before walking into the store Sena turned his head toward the 5 guys with the weapons, his eyes shaded by his bangs.

"Who said I was saving him." He said and then proceeded into the store leaving Agon to beat the living daylights out of them.

:

Once again the automatic door slid open at Sena presence, this times as he walked out the convenience store with a bag of snacks and drinks in his hand. Sena looked around and there sitting on a concrete bench not far from him was Agon. His dreads falling over his face, as he sat with his legs wide open. Sena couldn't help but think if Agon had waited for him.

Looking around some more Sena spotted the 5 idiots that had challenged Agon lying on the ground by their weapons, face down and in complete pain. He stared at them knowing how they felt, and regretting that he didn't try to keep them from getting hurt.

"Regretting it?" Agon spoke as if reading the younger boys thoughts. His voice was low and deep but Sena herd.

"Of course." Sena walked up to Agon. Making sure not to step on anyone. He didn't want to cause them any more pain.

"Trash." Agon spoke out of sheer habit.

"And what does that make you?" Sena challenged him, not feeling like taking the insult so calmly, in which caused Agon to fire an evil glare his way.

"I know you probably didn't even work up a sweat, but here." Sena reached into his bag and pulled out a cold can of orange soda pop. Instead of handing Agon the can, Sena underhandedly threw it to him. And instead of catching it Agon smacked it way. As if disgusted by the thought of Sena actually giving him something.

"Hm. Bye. Agon-san." Sena said giving Agon a look that told him he didn't really care.

Making an angry face Agon grabbed the young boys hand before he could take off.

"What are you mad about?" he asked. Sena stared at him for a sec in a complete state of shock before he yanked his hand from Agon's grip and ran off.

: The Next day At Practice :

'_What are you mad about?' _Sena thought that question over and over. Surprised that it was Agon asking it, and no one else.

"As if he really cares." Sena said to himself, clenching his fist just thinking about it. A round of gunshots from Hiruma's shotgun fired off pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Fucking shorty. Your damn head is in the clouds." Hiruma yelled, his open mouth more threatening then the tone of his voice.

"Sorry Hiruma. Its just-"

"No excuses. You have an extra hundred, you stay until your finish." Hiruma ordered, his shotgun pointing directly at Sena's face incase the boy refused.

"Yes." Sena's head dropped in defeat.

: Later that Day :

"5…haa…4…3…haa…2…1…." Consecutively Sena counted the last of his runs. Reaching zero the boy stopped and caught his breath. His heart throbbed painfully inside his chest. Walking over to the bench Sena grabbed his water bottle and took a long swig. Calming down his racing heart in the process.

After a few minutes of rest his heart beat returned back to its normal beats per minute as his body slowly began to fill the chill of the cold night.

Sena's ear twitched as the sound of feet hitting the ground passed by. He turned to the direction of the sound and saw a hooded man running.

"Who? Who would be running so late at night?" Sena asked himself as he unconsciously got up and ran after the guy. _'Could it be Shin?'_ As he ran after who he assumed was Shin the clouds had suddenly decided to softly piss on him. After just running back and forth around the training ground 300 times his legs were terrible sore and the cold water hitting them was just making it worse.

"Wait!" He yelled, stopping to hold his achy knees. To his surprise the person stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Shin-san?" Sena asked. A large amount of desperation in his voice as if hoping this person was Shin.

"Huh." The voice was deep and irritated. And he knew that it didn't belong to Shin. The man turned around, revealing his orange colored shade and burgundy red dreads. And that when it hit Sena.

"Agon!" He exclaimed and looked away, disappointment embedded deep within his voice.

"Keh. Your eyes really piss me off." Agon launched himself towards Sena, and grabbed him by the arm.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Sena asked a little scared as he was pulled into an alley and forcefully pushed up against the wall by Agon.

"What is it that your mad at?" He asked again in a demanding tone that told Sena he wanted an answer.

'_Am I really mad?'_ Sena thought to himself, his body shaking in Agon's hands.

"Why would you care? I'm just trash to you! " Sena snapped, looking up at Agon.

"Huh?" Agon stepped back, looking a little confused, as tears seem to form at the edges of the running back eyes.

"And you're right." Sena looked away. "In that game against Ojou Whites Knight, I gave it my all. And if that's all I have how am I gonna win against Dinosaurs, who seem to beat Ojou so easily." Agon growled and slapped Sena to the ground. "Ah" Sena hissed as his body fell to the ground. The rain followed gaining a heavy noised as it cam poring down on top of the two.

"Geez you sound as arrogant as I use to be." Agon said, as he bent down and grabbed the boy's football jersey and pulled him up and off the ground. The boys' eyes widened with shock as Agon spoke. His hand grasping his sore cheek "You make it sound as if you're going to be on the damn field alone."

"You have your teammates, that shitty little monkey that always say Max. That bastard Hiruma, and Musashi. Kurita, his little mimic, and those three brothers. That little nerd and the one no one seems to notice." Sena eyes widened at the mentioning of all his teammates and friends. "You stupid brat. You're not alone. You have the people you've defeated cheering you on. Shin, and everyone else." Agon grabs Sena's chin and lifted the boy's head to look him straight in the eyes. "Even me."

"Agon-san."

"Shut up." Agon ordered as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Sena's.

A/N: I'm feeling lazy so I don't feel like completing this Chapter… Which means I'm not going to add anything to the bare and skinny paragraphs in which I had planned to but I'm feeling really lazy. People this isn't a one-shot it is suppose to be longer but I'm going to ask you what do you want to read. A rated M for Mature story? Or a 'Rated T for Teen' story? Which one would you like? And if you guys pick 'Rated M for Mature'. My scenes will most likely have to be watered down… or maybe not.

And yes this story is rushed.


	2. Your All His

Please people sorry for any cheesiness. It's kind of hard to write an Erotic scene with Agon. And I hammered right now. Any ways this chapter is half assed cause over the past three days I wasn't really in the mood to write this. So yeah it pretty much sucks. Not to mention I hate the words cock, member and anus (and I was forced to use them). So here's the story

**Disclaimer-** I own… Absolutely nothing but the ideals from my imagination.

**Pairing-** Sena x Agon

**Anime- **Eyeshield 21

_If Agon Says so, Then_

**Your all his!**

* * *

"Ah!" The sound left Sena's mouth as Agon pushed him to his bed. His Deimon uniform clinging to him almost like a second skin, as his body shivered from the cold water it soaked up.

Sena watched as Agon stood up towering him, as he pulled off his drenched shirt, and threw it to the side. Listening, and watching as the shirt hit the wall with a loud thud, then slid down to the floor. Turning back, Sena locked onto Agon's hands as he began to unzip himself.

'_Is he?'_ Sena's eyes widened as he began to think about what Agon was going to do to him, causing his body to give off another shiver. Agon smirked leaving his pants for another time as he turned his attention to the small, shivering running back beneath him.

"Lets see what I have here." He said leaning down and licking the side of Sena's flushed face. Sena's eyes shut tight as he let out small cry. He then opened them to look at Agon's amused face. "A virgin. Haven't had one of these in a while." Agon concluded smirking at Sena's nervous state.

Agon's hands slipped up Sena's wet and clingy jersey and unlatched both sides of the protector, so he could easily slip it over the younger boys head. Throwing the items to the side Agon bent down and placed a kiss to Sena's damp, sensitive and exposed chest. Sena watched and moaned as Agon's tongue wormed up his chest, and his teeth clamped down on one of his erected nipples.

"Agon…san!" He cried. His words carried by a sharp exhale.

Agon smirked as he moved from Sena's nipple to the boy's lips in one swift motion. His lips parting as he gasped from the sudden movement, giving Agon the access needed to deepen the kiss further. Agon's experience shining threw as his tongue skillfully played with the inside of Sena's mouth, in a way that left the boy drooling with his mouth open seconds after Agon broke the kiss.

As Sena lay there looking intoxicated, Agon took this chance to rid the young boy of the rest of his clothing. Not caring of how he pulled them off or where he threw them just as long as they were out of his way.

After a few seconds of breathing, and drooling, and more breathing Sena felt a slippery finger trying to push inside his anus. Sena bit back a surprised yelp, waking from his drunken state, as he bit into his bottom lip and began to squirm.

"Relax." Agon whispered holding on to one of Sena's thighs, his middle finger sliding deep inside the boy. Wiggling a bit, Sena covered his face and did exactly what Agon said. And soon Agon inserted a second finger, widening Sena further.

Sena hissed slightly at the unknown feeling of having something inside him, but on the other hand he couldn't help but think, as Agon got deeper, that it felt really good.

Agon pushed a third finger inside of him, hooked them a bit and hit a spot that made him go wild with pleasure.

"Oh my…Ah!" Sena arched up as that spot sent a wave of pleasure threw out his entire body. His hands pulled at his hair, as that spot almost sent him over the edge.

Agon quickly pulled his fingers out leaving the boy incredibly empty. Sena whimpered as the older teen pushed down his pants and underwear altogether, just enough to free his swollen cock and balls. Grabbing the lube he had fished out while a while ago he squeezed a nice amount on his palm, threw the tube to the side and began to coat his erection.

After finishing up Agon looked down at Sena. In his eyes the boy was delicate, petite, beautiful and absolutely perfect. Grabbing both of Sena's legs with one hand, he lifted the teen up and placed a pillow beneath the boy's bottom before setting him back down.

Sena watched as Agon easily spread his legs and climbed in between them. There face inches from each other as Agon moved up and began to position himself at Sena's entrance.

"This may hurt." He said and Sena eyes, if possible, increased in size as Agon's hips thrust forward, his cock painfully sliding past the tight ring of the younger boy's virgin entrance.

"Ahh!" A loud sharp cry escaped from Sena's throat, as his body arched. His erection pinched between his small body and Agon's, the sudden pleasure forcing his body back down to the bed.

Sena held on tightly to Agon's arms. His legs instinctively wrapping around the larger boys waist as he felt that burning pain all over again.

"Shit you tight!" Agon grunted as he placed a hand on Sena's hip to stop the boy from swarming back and forth.

"It hurts." Sena spoke, his eyes shut tightly and his head moved rapidly back and forth from right to left.

"Just breath. goddamit." Agon ordered threw gritted teeth, his hands squeezing at Sena's soft flesh, as he pushed himself deeper. Sena nodded and began breathing, the muscles in his ass relaxing around Agon.

"Better." Agon cooed as he began moving his hips. Slowly rocking back and forth, thrusting in and out of the small boy.

"Aah!" Sena moaned, arching up a bit while the other moved in and out of his ass, brushing over that spot that he touched earlier almost regularly. Sena squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as he moved from left to right trying to change the angle himself so that Agon would touch that spot more often.

Getting the point, Agon changed his whole stance, leaning down to give the boy a passionate kiss. His knees sliding under Sena, prying his ass off the bed as he began pounding in and out of the boy, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. Sena moaned even more into the passionate kiss. He arched up even more, as Agon's moving body provided unbearable and delicious friction to his leaking member until that build of pleasure finally reached it peak and pushed a wave of bliss threw out him.

"Agon…Ah! San!" Sena cried, his nails digging into Agon's back as he came at full force.

"Shit." Agon grunted, releasing himself inside Sena, as the boy's body spasmed around him, his hips repeatedly thrusting forward as he did so.

"Fuck." Agon cursed again, thrusting once more before collapsing beside Sena.

**:Later that Night:**

4 o'clock in the morning Sena lied awake beside Agon. The light but loud snores from the older running back keeping him awake as those fresh memories from last night played in his head as he lay there.

"What did I just do?" He asked himself, his voice barely over a whisper. His mind raced with thoughts, as he laid there in shock in the dark and cold room. _'Did me and Agon?'_

Sena pulled his legs up to his chest. _'And I enjoyed it.'_ His eyes stared particularly at nothing as he shivered, from the cold air hugging his naked body. _'No. I had no choice but to enjoy it. It was either that or be raped.'_ Sena nodded his head unconsciously, but then signed.

"But I did… enjoy it." He whispered to himself, another shiver from the cold passing threw his body.

"That's it I'm cold." He exclaimed swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he brought his upper body up. The thought of him and Agon doing it last night moved to the back of his mind as he thought of getting cloths on instead.

Sena rubbed the side of his arms constantly as he got up and looked around the room. He knew his cloths were still wet from the rain and would only make him colder if he put them on, so he looked for Agon's closet or the place the older one kept his cloths. It wasn't long until he successfully found a closet. A closet filled with shirts big enough to slid right off him even after putting them on.

Sena looked back at Agon wildly sleeping on the bed.

"I hope he doesn't mind." He said rising to his tippy toes to grab one of Agon Shinryuji's Jersey's off a hanger. Quickly Sena slipped the shirt on, frowning as the bottom hung past his knees, and also as the head hole prove to be wider then his shoulders.

'Feels like a dress. A huge one.' He thought to himself as he closed the closet door and walked back to the bed.

Gently Sena sat down on the edge of the bed, cautious as to not disturb Agon. And he once again found himself thinking about last night.

'I can't believe it.' He thought looking down. 'But I don't regret it.'

"Regretting it?" The voice came from behind Sena. It was low and deep, and it scared the living crap out of him. Sena jumped up and off the bed twirling around to look at the older boy. His body settleling down as he lowered is head

"No." He answered feeling as though he needed to.

"Keh." Agon hissed out before laying back down.

"Its just." Sena started sensing that Agon wanted to know what was on his mind, but he knew the older teen would never ask. "Its just, I didn't think it'd be you."

"Ooh." Agon turned his body and looked at the small boy, as if interested in what he had to say.

"I didn't think it would be you jogging. I didn't think it would be you to smack some sense into me. I didn't think it would be you to… take." Sena blushed and stopped not wanting to say the "V" word.

"Come here."

"Huh?" Sena raised his head and looked at him

"Come here." He repeated even louder.

"O...K." Sena hesitated, unsure of what Agon might do to him, as he crawled on to the bed towards him. As soon as he was completely on the bed his body was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Agon…san?"

"From now on it'll always be me." Agon said wrapping another arm around the small boy. "Because from today onward you are mine." Sena smiled taking the words as a "'I don't take no for and answer.' So be mine?" question, as he relaxed into the warm embrace.

"I don't think I'd mind being yours."

**:Even Later that Day:**

Sena and Agon slowly walked up to Deimon high school, morning practice was starting and Sena was scared to death. Somehow he had to tell Hiruma that his uniform had gotten damaged, the uniform he carried in his hand at the moment.

"Ok. I'll just tell him I fell down a rocky hill while running home last night. That should work." Sena rambled on. He was no longer wearing Shinryuji's jersey. Agon had taken him home early to get his school uniform. Which was great for Sena cause he was pretty sure his parents were worried and he was right.

They were so worried they almost didn't realize that he was only wearing an oversized jersey. In which when they did notice that brought out an awkward moment between the two football payers. And then when Sena left to get dress his mom noticed that he was walking funny, in which brought out the second awkward moment between the two.

Sena parents then thanked Agon for bringing him home before the two of them left for Deimon high.

"What do you think?" Sena asked looking at Agon.

"Keh…How pathetic being scared of that trash."

"Oh. So if you think that then I'll-"

"Fucking shorty! You're late! And why is shitty dreads with you!" Sena froze in place knowing that voice, more so those words.

"Hiruma-san." He said turning to face the blond hair demon. Hiruma was chewing gum and wearing his Deimon uniform with a rifle in his hand.

"What's this?" Hiruma asked looking at the damaged uniform in Sena's hands.

"Um." Sena said stepping back as Hiruma began to blow a bubble.

"Uh." He looked at Agon who didn't plan on helping him at all. Then back at Hiruma whose bubble was getting bigger.

"Well." He started and once again looked at Agon. Then back at Hiruma, his bubble on the verge of popping. And then POP! And as soon as it pop Sena dropped his uniform, pointed at Agon and yelled.

"He did it!" Before running off at top speed.

"That little brat!" Agon cursed and ran after the boy.

"Fucking shrimp…heh. Well at least he's not moping."

Finally I finished. Sorry about the half ass chapter but it took me 5 days to write it and I was rushing. 'Gomen' and sorry if it all doesn't make sense I really don't feel like molding to together perfectly. 'Gomen' once again.


	3. Then he won't let you go

As some of you guys can probably tell I'm lazy so don't expect me to tell you how people look in this story. And this chapter will most likely have some grammar errors cause I didn't feel like printing it out and going over it. So... sorry.

**Disclaimer-** I own… Absolutely nothing but the ideals from my imagination.

**Pairing-** Sena x Agon

**Anime- **Eyeshield 21

_If Agon Says so, Then_

**Then he won't let you go!**

* * *

"Where is Agon?" Sena exhaled leaning against a thick tree on a street two blocks from Deimon high. Agon had asked to meet him. Or most would say Agon demanded that he met him, but ever since that night Sena never really got that feeling from him.

So there he was waiting for the older teen patiently, when a group of three guys walked up to him.

"Well would you look at this, if it isn't our old friend Sena." Sena looked up to see the owner of the voice walking toward him. He had bright orange hair and it looked like he had stuck his finger in a pool of water filled with electric eels. 'oh crap' Sena thought knowing it was someone who had bullied him in school.

Quickly pushing himself up he turned to the right to escape but a body blocked his way. "Yeah! I remember Sena." This one Sena didn't dare look at. His body odor was blaring as if it had its own wind and he fear that if he looked up his breath would most likely do some damage.

He turned around hoping for a way out and found himself blocked by yet another person. "Yeah I herd he started playing football." Sena looked up at him, his strange green hair was almost as long as Agon's dread. He had a nose ring and he looked absolutely dangerous.

"Please move." He pleaded in a low voice, turning towards the leader who seemed to be happy about the prey they trapped and surrounded. In which had happened to be him.

"Oh no, you little shit. You're playing with us now." The orange hair boy stepped closer.

"Yeah." The one to his right stepped closer.

"I don't have time to play." Sena stated in a serious tone as he stepped back. His back hitting the trunk of the tree as the leader with orange hair moved in closer.

"Is he talking back to me?" The leader asked stopping his advances to look at his two lackeys, inches away from Sena.

"I think he is. Bro you should teach him a lesson." The one to the right once again spoke.

"I should teach him a lesson?" The orange hair leader asked his two followers looking back between them as if unsure if he should do it.

"You guys I don't want no-Ah!." Before Sena could finish his sentence something hard and boney painfully collided with the side of his face sending him falling to the ground, hard.

All three of them begin to laugh as Sena hit the ground. His hand clamped over his hurt jaw as his vision began to fade in and out. The only thing keeping him from falling out completely was the other guy's incredibly putrid odor. But anymore of that and he'd be clearly overdosed.

"Man he's so weak it's pathetic." The stank one squeaked out. Sena felt thankful that he was down on the ground instead of up there.

"Get up you little bitch." The leader grabbed Sena by his hair and pulled him up and pushed him up against the tree. Pulling his hair back he forced Sena to look at him. Sena exhaled and inhaled heavily relieved to be breathing fresh air.

"See Sena isn't this fun." The orange hair boy balled up his fist and pulled it all the way back, getting it ready for another punch.

_'Agon-san!'_ Sena silently called for him as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain to hit.

'Ulgh!" The sound of pure pain, but no his pain surprised him. Sena's eyes snapped open quickly to see the orange hair kid slug to the floor. The boy hands sliding out of Sena's hair. _'Agon san?'_

"Kobayakawa Sena. Are you ok?" His name was spoken stiffly, and there is only one person in the world that speaks his name like that and is able to easily take down some one.

"Shin-san?" Sena looked at the blue haired boy as the other two bullies grabbed their leader and recoiled, a big whiff of stank passing by as they did so. Shin watched as they left around the corner and then turned back to Sena.

"You're bleeding." He said stepping up and running a thumb over the small cut on the edge of Sena's mouth.

"Oh its nothing its just a sore." Sena blushed lightly and politely brushed his hand away. He pulled himself up and off the tree he had been leaning on and smiled at Shin.

"Well you shouldn't stand here by yourself."

"Well I was on my way home." Sena lied not wanting to tell him that he was waiting for Agon, figuring that would bring up a bunch of question he didn't want to answer. "And then they came. But I'm fine now thanks to Shin-san."

"Oh. Well take care." Sena nodded and watched as Shin took off. Dropping his head he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm so pathetic." He said to himself turning around and holding his cheek.

"Sena."

Sena froze. He looked up and came face to chest with Agon. Sena stepped back scratching his head.

"Hey!" _'Where the hell were you?'_

"Why were you talking with that trash?" Agon's eyebrows scrunched up casting a shadow over his eyes.

"No reason."

"He was touching your face." Agon placed his hand on Sena's chin to check out the spot Shin had touch. It didn't take him long to spot the minor bruise but when he did his face changed for the worse.

"Who did it?"

"Its really nothing." Sena tried to assure him as he tried to pull his face away. But Agon's hand just got tighter.

"Who did it?!" He pulled Sena face closer to him demanding the boy to tell him everything.

"S-s-some guys who use to bully me in elementary. But Shin-san took care of it." Sena started out with a stutter scared of the tone Agon had spoke in.

"Shin. Heh. He's the one you wanted. Right?"

"What." Sena looked at him confused his face still caught in the older boys grip. Suddenly the vision of him calling Agon, Shin-san in the rain four days ago flashed by his eyes.

"You mean that night." Sena looked Agon in the eyes. "Your wrong."

"Don't lie trash." Agon used the hand on Sena's chin to push the boy to the ground. Sena hit the ground with a thud.

"Why are you being so mean?" He asked getting up and rubbing his butt, he looked at Agon with a pained expression. Agon crossed his arms and pushed out a an annoyed "Keh."

"I was in trouble and Shin-san helped me." Sena's voice softens along with his eyes as he looked at the older boy. "I did call for you. I hoped it would be you. But it wasn't."

"Huh?" Now it was Agon's turn to be confused.

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Sena said tears beginning to run down his eyes, as he ran off.

: Later that Day :

Sena stood in front of the door to Agon's apartment. Not remember how he got there or when but he knew why.

_'Maybe I was a little hard on him.'_ Sena thought to himself, thinking it was his fault for taking the older boy to serious. He let out a shaky breath and shook his head. "But he didn't have to push me."

_'Could it have been that he was….Jealous of Shin-san.'_ Sena shook his head again as if ridding the ideal from his mind. _'As if Agon could ever be jealous.'_ He thought lifting his fist to bang on the door.

"I look like a fool coming here to say sorry." He said aloud as his fist hit the door.

**Knock! Knock!**

"I kind of hope he's not here." He wished to himself, exhaling as he did. The door clicks and started to open. Sena lowered his head not wanting to face Agon's glare of evil.

"Sena?" Sena looked up his eye wide with shock as he herd that soft voice he knew didn't belong to Agon.

"Unsei-san!" He body relaxed as he was relived to see him and not Agon.

"It's a surprise to see you here." Confusion slid across his face as he let go of the door and folded his arm, not exactly about to invite Sena in.

"Oh yeah!" Sena laughed and scratched his head sheepishly.

"So what exactly does bring you here?"

"Well." Sena started wondering if he should tell him the exact truth or speak around it. "I wanted to talk to Agon-san. Is he here?"

"No he's not. I haven't seen him since practice."

"Practice?" Sena repeated. "He went to practice?"

"Yeah I was just as surprised. I wanted to ask him why but he left in a hurry before I could talk to him. So I thought I'd just wait out at his apartment until he came back."

Sena face fell as the reason why Agon was late sunk in.

"Oh no." Sena bit his lip as he mentally cursed himself. "I gotta go." He finished, shooting an apologetic look at Unsei as he turned and left.

"Did I say something wrong?" Unsei asked lamely as he watched Sena run off.

:10 minutes later:

After running around for about ten minutes Sena spotted Agon sitting on a bench not to far from the Shinryuji's practice field. He was sitting in his usual position his legs spread wide open, indicating no manners in sitting what so ever. His elbows were prompt up on his knees and his hands held his head.

Agon was looking down, his dreads covering the side of his face preventing Sena to see what type of expression he was wearing.

"You wouldn't happen to be crying would you." Sena said jokingly stepping up to make his presence known. But then stepped back when Agon shot him a glare out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry." He looked away feeling as though he made it worse. "So…"

Sena hesitantly stepped towards Agon.

"Your brother told me you were at practice this afternoon." Another step forward. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know." 'Ouch that hurts' Sena looked down and let it go with a release of his breath.

"'From now on it'll always be me.'" Sena repeated the words Agon spoke to him four days ago. "You said that to me. And I was so happy." He stepped forward once again, moving closer to Agon. "But you and I both know that you can't always be there for me." Agon let out a growl and turned his head.

"But…" Sena paused taking one last step and closing the gap between them as he slowly wrapped his arms around Agon' neck. Hugging the older teens head to his stomach.

"But. I do need you for those times you can." He leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Agon's head. He pulled his arms from around Agon's neck and grabbed the side of the older teens face to, and lifted his head up to look at him.

"I am yours. Right?" Sena asked, making a face on innocents. He smiled when Agon answered him by pulling him closer.

"Heh…Right, trash."

:The Next Day :

"Mom was acting a little weird this morning." Sena said rubbing the back of his neck as he walked up to Deimon high. "I wonder why she was acting so weird." He walked onto the practice field and found everyone engrossed in the newspaper rather then practice.

"Kobayakawa Sena!" Shin-san called running up to him.

"Sena-kun!" Mamori followed,

"Sena!" Monta came after.

"Uh…what?" Sena asked as they all surrounded him.

"Is this true?" Shin asked lifting up the newspaper. A picture of Sena hugging Agon on a bench printed on the front page, along with one of them kissing on that same bench.

"How did they?" Sena snatch the newspaper from Shin and began to read. "Kobayakawa Sena aka Deimon's ace, Eyeshied 21 and Kongo Agon the genius player from Shinryuji Naga are now an item. Just the other day the two running backs were confessing there love for each other. SOMEONE WAS WATCHING US!"

"He he he he he." Hiruma demonic laugh caught Sena's attention and he turned around to stare at the blond hair demon. Standing right by him was Suzuna who was also laughing with a camera in her hand.

"So…" Monta, Mamori and Shin asked in union. Sena turned around and look at the three.

"Its true." He exhaled lowering his head for

"You and Agon. Impossible MAX!" Monta screamed running around in circles like a little monkey with a banana hanging right in front of his face.

"I can not allow this Sena." Mamori stated her hand on her hip as if she was demanding rather then speaking her mind.

"Sena." Shin lightly pushed Mamori out of the way and stepped up to him.

"Shin-san." Sena said softly as he watched Shin's hand moved up to cup his cheek. A beautiful moment in the making, until a hand grabbed the back of Sena's school uniform and lifted him off the ground.

"Ahh!" he cried as he was picked up and thrown over a shoulder, which he figured was Agon's.

"Mine." Agon spoke sounding like a child as he stared at a surprised Shin. Monta still running around like a little crazed monkey.

"You let Sena go!" Mamori yelled throwing her self toward Agon.

Agon did nothing but sidestepped her attack and walked away with the small boy still on his shoulders.

"Ack! Agon put me down." Sena cried watching as he got further from the practice field. He began to wiggle around on Agon shoulder and froze when he felt the older teen grope his rear. "Don't touch there! Put me down."

"Shut up." Agon stopped walking. "The newspaper says were and item. So from now on I want to know where you are, at all times. Got it."

Sena smiled 'is it

"Got it." And even though they weren't looking at each other a moment of understanding and love (maybe) passed by them and then.

"Um Agon-san. Could you maybe put me down?"

"No."

"But Agon-san!"

A/N: Yes I'm ending it here. Sorry it took so long and people I drew a picture for the next chapter I'm writing. If you want to see it go to my webpage link on my profile. Its just a pencil sketch now and I'm still working on it but give me feedback on it.

And sorry Shin you lost your chance.

Also reviewers/readers the next chapter is a 'Hiruma game' one so do you have any couples/pairings that you would like to be in it. Also if you would like a picture drawn by me don't be afraid to ask and please tell me what you would like it to look like. (please only make it eyeshield 21 pairings right now.)


	4. He'll Play

Now after a few days rest I was actually in the mood to write this. I'm trying out different writing styles. Its pretty long so I didn't feel like going threw to look for mistakes. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer- I own… Absolutely nothing but the ideals from my imagination.**

Pairing- Sena x Agon

Anime- Eyeshield 21

_If Agon Says so, Then_  
**He'll play!**

* * *

"Put your hands on the wall. Or I'll bang you into it."

Sena leaned forward and braced himself as his body was easily lifted of the ground. His legs spread open by the hands holding him up. The firm grasp around both knees gave off a small amount of warmth in the cold and empty locker room.

Sena, breathless and completely exposed, his hands played along the walls as he waited.

Agon used Sena's legs to help position himself right at Sena's entrance. Then he loosened his grip and let gravity push him in.

'After two weeks, I should be use to this.' Sena thought to himself relaxing as Agon pushed past the tight ring of his anus. He moaned as his body began to slid down on Agon's massive pole.

Agon's grip tightened when Sena came to a stop. His cock fully submerged in Sena tight little ass.

Sena moaned, his body a tangled mess of aches and fierce need, his own breath bouncing off the wall and hitting him in the face.

Agon smirked, licked his lips and pulled out. Then thrust back in. Then again, much faster and harder.

Sena moaned even louder, the delicious jolts of pressure steadily increasing the delight boiling in his balls. The feeling gained in intensity until his grunts became choking cries and his toes curled.

Agon hunched against him leaning in to nibble on Sena's ear, earning a girly gasp from the boy. His cock sliding in and out of Sena intensely. Then he stopped.

"What?" Sena breathed the pleasure slightly fading away.

Agon pulled Sena away from he wall, both arms holding Sena legs wide open. Sena grabbed Agon's arms to keep his upper body from falling over, he older teens cock still buried deep inside him. Agon walked over toward the bench.

Opening Sena's legs up even more Agon forced Sena's upper body to fall forward. Sena's hand grabbed the bench below him.

"Wait. What are you-Ah!"

Agon thrust in and out. His hands moved from Sena's knees to Sena's waist, pulling the boys lower half back to meet his powerful thrust. His hips striking Sena's ass with sharp smacks.

The pressure in Sena's ball reached the explosion point, as Agon rammed in hard and fast, grunting with his hammering strokes.

"Shit!" Agon cursed. Sena's eyes widened. Agon was close he always cursed when he was close.

"No." Sena cried. His words mixed with moans of pleasure. "Not inside." As soon as the words left his mouth, he came at full force. His body shook violently and his knuckles turned white as he tightly gripped the edge of the bench.

"Sorry can't hear you." Agon grunted, jammed himself deep inside Sena's ass, and groaned. His eyes closed his body went completely rigid. "Fuck!" He bucked hard once, then again, and shuddered.

The cock in Sena's ass jumped, and Sena felt the thick hot slide of something wet filling and trying to spill out. _'That damn bastard.'_

Agon groaned, and released Sena legs. His now soft cock sliding out easily.

Sena's lower half dropped to the floor with a thud, his upper body resting on the bench. He laid there exhausted, listening as Agon zipped up his pants and walked away. A couple second later he herd a loud noise that shook him. A little scared Sena snapped his head back and looked up.

Agon walked up to him fully dressed.

"Here put this on." He said throwing some bright red shorts and a white t-shirt on Sena. "We got about ten minutes to get to Deimon Club House."

:On their way to Deimon Club House.:

"What the hell are you pouting about?" Agon asked his hands in his pocket as he walked beside Sena.

Throwing a mean look towards Agon, Sena began to walk faster ignoring the older boy. His destination more important then talking to the arrogant football player. He crossed his arms over his chest as the cold chill of the night kissed his small body.

They made it to the Deimon club house. Hiruma had invited them for a meeting. A meeting they could not miss , at least that's what Hiruma said.

"Brat?" Agon called a few feet behind him. Sena ignored him yet again and reached his hand out to grasp the door knob. Agon growled he didn't like to be ignored.

"Hey brat!" Agon grabbed Sena's shoulder and turned him to face him.

"My name is Sena." Sena stated, his voice raising as he smacked Agon's arm away. He looked at Agon and then turned his head to the side, as if regretting his actions. His arm wrapped back around his body.

"What's your problem?"

"I told you not… inside."

"Petty things." Agon said in a amuse tone. His hand slammed into a wall behind Sena. He hunched his back and brought his face to Sena's.

"Its not petty…" Sena said turning toward Agon. His face turning a bright shade of red as he realized how close Agon had actually gotten. "It's…It's weird."

"Weird," Agon smirked, his free hand crawling up the side of Sena's face.

Sena's eyes closed as he leaned into the touch. "Is that how I make you feel?" Agon asked as he leaned in to place a kiss to the young boys lips.

"Fucking shrimp, shitty dreads stop making out in front of my spot."

Sena jumped breaking the kiss. His entire body turning a dark shade of red as he turned around and nervously greeted Hiruma.

"Damn." Agon cursed, his body still hunched over in the same position. Straightening his back he pushed himself up and shot a look at Hiruma. "So why the hell did you ask us to come here?"

"He-he. Come in, sit down." Hiruma laughed moving aside, giving them room to walk past him. The room was bright and slightly noisy, and Sena was a little scared to walk in.

Sena looked up at the blond hair demon who face was now in a serious mask. As if something was on his mind. Sena turned back to the room. It wouldn't hurt to walk in…Would it? This was Hiruma.

After a long second Sena took a step in and was quite surprised to see Shin, Sakuraba, Unsei, Ikkyou and other football players he had played against.

"Hey Sena." Unsei called. Sena smiled at him and walked forward. His face had confusion written all over it.

"Sena." Musashi walked up to him and placed his hand on Sena's shoulder. "It'll be explained just take a seat." He jammed a thumb over his shoulder and pointed at two empty chairs.

Sena nodded and walked straight to the chairs and took a seat.

Agon right behind him took the seat to Sena's right. Grabbing the side of Sena's chair he pulled the young boy closer to him and rested his arm on the top of the chair, behind Sena's head.

Sena looked up at Agon and blushed, feeling embarrassed by the older teens action.

"5...4...3...2...1...0" **SLAM!**

Sena jumped and snapped his head to the side. Hiruma stood there with a stop watch in hand and a creepy smile on his face.

"Its time." he said.

Knock! Knock! "Ah-Ha-Ha! Let me in!" Just by the sound of the voice and the 'AH-HA-HA!' Every body knew it was Taki. Hiruma ignored him and continued.

"Suzuna will explain everything." Hiruma shot the stopwatch on the planning table and moved to stand next to Musashi. Just then Suzuna evolved from the shadows some where in the little room, wearing the same damn cloths she always wore.

Sena sat with his legs closed and his hands on his knees as if he was nervous. Hiruma noticing the boy discomfort walked over with a cup in his hand. Sena looked up at him.

"Fucking shrimp. You're tense as a wire."

"Sorry Hiruma its jus-"

"Drink this!" Hiruma pushed the cup to Sena. Sena grabbed it and looked at it. A dark amber liquid, he assumed it was coke or root beer. Slowly he drank the drink. It tasted first of honey, then something like licorice. Then as his throat opened and the liquid slid down, it burned. He dropped the cup and grabbed his throat, some of the liquid running down his chin.

Before the cup could fall Hiruma caught it and began to laugh.

"What…What is that?" Sena asked looking at the cup that failed to fall.

"He he he he…..Jägermeister." Hiruma kept laughing as he walked back over toward Musashi.

As Sena coughed and choke Agon grabbed his chin and pulled him over and began to lick the drink from the young boys face. Sena eyes widened as his brain began to process what was happening. He blushed as he was pulled into a intense kiss, in front of everybody.

Agon's tongue slid into Sena mouth tasting the Jägermeister that had given him the chance to kiss and claim the boy 'his' in front of this trash. Agon freed Sena's lips, a trail of saliva was the only thing that connected them as they pulled apart.

Sena eyes slowly slid open not remembering when he had closed. He looked at Agon and then blushed and lowered his head. Well that made him even more tense.

"OK! ALL YOU SHITTLINGS AND SHITBAGS THIS IS AN INFORMATION GATHERING MEETING!" Suzuna spoke loudly drawing all the attention from Sena and Agon. "YOU WILL WRITE A QUESTION ON A CARD AND PUT IT IN THIS LITTLE BOX!" She pointed to the box as she read threw some index cards that everybody was sure Hiruma wrote. "THE QUESTION YOU WRITE WILL BE TO THE COUPLE OF YOUR CHOICE. JUST MAKE SURE YOU SHITHEADS WRITE THE NUMBER OF THE COUPLE THE QUESTION IS FOR ON THE CARD." Suzuna finished. She let out a breath and threw the index cards she was reading to the side.

"Ah-ha-ha, So who are the couples?" It was a stupid question, but it was understandable that Taki had asked. He wasn't in there to see.

"Shut up bro!" Suzuna yelled to the door. "Now here are the couples." She said moving out of the way and revealing a white board with the couples and there numbers written on the white board.

"Couple 1 Hiruma and Musashi, Couple 2 Shin and Sakuraba, Couple 3 Unsei and Ikkyou, Couple 4 Akaba and Kekei, Couple 5 The pig and the dog (wtf), Couple 6 Prison Chain Ikari and Jumonji and Couple 7 Sena and Agon. So the cards are on the table, so you can begin to write down your question."

Everybody but Agon leaned forward and grabbed an index card and began to scribble questions on them.

"This is pathetic!" Agon spoke and raised to his feet. He reached to grab Sena. "We have no reason to stay."

"The prize is a date with Sena." Hiruma's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What!" Agon yelled snapping his head in the direction of the blond hair demon.

"Or some one of there choice. But it's Sena by default."

"You damn trash."

"And there are some people here that will chose Sena. So all you have to do shitty dreads is win. Or you'll lose." Hiruma smiled a wicked smile.

Agon growled and reluctantly sat back down and grabbed some index cards.

Sena looked around. "Why me?"

"Because I said so. And every body likes you, and what better way to get Agon to play." Hiruma answered his teeth showing.

Sena looked at everyone he was pretty sure some of them wasn't going to pick him for a date. But there were some he just wasn't sure about. Like Shin. Even thought the white board said he was with Sakuraba, he just couldn't shake the feeling that Shin would chose him for a date even if it meant breaking the tall receivers heart.

Sena looked back at Agon. "You better win."

"Keh."

"Alright hand in you cards." Suzuna went around and picked up cards from other players. Some players handing in more then three cards. 'This is going to be a long night.' Sena thought to himself as he quickly scribbled down his questions before Suzuna came by to pick up both his and Agon's cards.

Sena exhaled slightly and leaned back on Agon's arm as Suzuna began to shuffled threw the cards. His body warm and his vision slightly shaky, maybe from that drink Hiruma gave him. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and crossed his legs.

Agon frowned as the red and loose shorts slid down a bit showing a lot more of Sena's leg then he would have liked.

"Are those my cloths?" Ikkyou asked as he looked closely at Sena.

Sena looked at Agon.

"Yeah."

"Agon!" Sena yelled, and looked at Ikkyou with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Ikkyou-san I didn't know. I couldn't wear mines cause Mr. Genius here doesn't know how to take cloths oooo-" Sena cut himself off about to put himself in a embarrassing position.

"It's alright. How did you get into my locker?" Ikkyou asked leaning his head on Unsei's shoulder. Unsei who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I broke it." Agon simply said with a grin on his face.

"Ya-ha-ha! That isn't right!" The voice took everyone's attention. The could've sworn he was gone.

"OK! Lets get started!" Suzuna yelled taking the attention off her stupid brother. She focused her eyes on the first card of the deck. "Couple 1, The question is How long have you two been together?"

Everybody turned to Hiruma and Musashi.

"Four years." Hiruma spoke, polishing the rifle that suddenly appeared in his hand.

'Wow' Unsei, Ikkyou, Akaba, Kekei, and Sakuraba mouthed hearing the answer.

Sena looked at Agon. 'We've only been together two weeks. I doubt it'll ever last four years." But he smiled non the least.

"Ok… Question number two is for Couple 2... How….long have you two been together." Her voice dropped when she read the same question as the last.

As the first question everyone stared at the couple. Shin stared at nothing then averted his eyes to Sena. Feeling eyes burning into the back of his neck Sena turned and looked at Shin.

"Well to be honest we've been together for about 45 minutes." Sakuraba finally spoke.

"45 minutes?" Sena asked.

"Yeah. I really don't even know why we were invited."

Sena looked at Shin, then at Hiruma. 'I think I do.'

"Couple 6 Why are you tied up?"

Sena asked that question and blushed when Suzuna read. Almost as if people were going to figure out he wrote it. Sena looked at the two Prison Chain Ikari and Jumonji-kun. It wasn't anything new to see Ikari in chains but it was sort of weird to see Jumonji tied up with him.

"I didn't ask to be here!" Jumonji yelled. "That yellow haired demon tied me to this guy and dragged the both of us here!"

"Hiruma…Tied you up?" Akaba and Kekei asked breaking out of there little private conversation.

"And dragged you here?" Unsei and Ikkyou added in a voice that seemed unbelieving.

Once again everyone shot a surprised look at Hiruma except Agon and Musashi. He still stood there polishing his rifle with a wicked smile on his face and eyes that shined a little brighter then they should have. Musashi stood next him smiling as if not a all surprised. Well that's normal considering they've been together for 4 years…Maybe more.

"Well that was, interesting." Suzuna said clearing her throat. "Ok! Next Question is for Couple 7 What popular kids movie or story would you relate you relationship to?" Suzuna read the card happily. "Finally a good question." Ikkyou beamed at her comment.

Agon sucked his teeth and turned his head to the side indicating that he wasn't going to answer the question. Sena smiled. Then blushed when he actually thought about their relationship in that way.

"Um it's really only been 2 weeks. So… from that I'd have to say. 'Little Red Riding Hood." He stopped and turned to Agon who was now looking at him. "And the Big Bad Wolf."

"I can see that." Unsei said looking at the grin on is brothers face.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Beauty and the Beast." Ikkyou snickered, earning a glare from Agon. "But what Sena said suits you."

"Mulan works to." Suzuna said rollerblading around the table.

"I would say Simba's pride. Kiara and Kovu." Akaba joined in.

"Yeah Kovu was an arrogant ass like Agon." Kekei added

"True but what about. Lady in the Tramp." Sakuraba joined in.

"We all know who the tramp is." Unsei said looking at Agon. Everybody laughed, except Shin and Agon.

"How about Tarzan. With the shitty dreads and stupidity." Hiruma laughed along with the others.

"OK! Next Question!" Agon yelled ceasing all of there laughter.

"Ah-ha-ha what about Hercules."

Everybody once again ignored him "These chains are rubbing me the wrong goddamn way!"

"Ok Next question is for Couple 3. When the hell did you two get together?"

Every body knew just by the way the question was phrased that Agon wrote it. They all looked at him including Sena.

"What?"

……

"Well Agon if you must know its been going on for about 6 months now." Unsei answered pulling his Ikkyou closer to him. Giving each other a kiss on the lips like a little happy couple. "We got together a couple of months before the game against Deimon. We were practicing one night, just the two of us alone. And-"

"Ok I get it." Agon groaned shutting his brother up and rubbing his temples as if the start of the story was giving him a major headache. His shades bounced up and down on his nose as his fingers moved in circular motions. "Next Question!" He yelled before his brother could start up again.

"Ok! Next Question is for Couple 4. It reads. I was wondering… when you two became a couple?"

Sena blushed when every body looked at him.

"What?"

"Did you really have to write the 'I was wondering'?" Ikkyou asked laughing.

"No." Sena answered in a low shy voice, and looked down.

"Well to answer your question. It was your fault." Kekei said crossing his arms over his chest, and one leg over another.

"Huh?"

"That day you asked me if he was the real Eyeshield 21, I challenged him. And he defeated me." He almost seemed embarrassed. Sena wasn't sure if it was because he was defeated or because the story he was telling.

Suddenly the strings of a guitar were played.

"I found him so erotic just lying there in pain."(that's kind of weird) Akaba took over and looked at his sweet Kekei. "I wondered what his rhythm would be as he writhed beneath me." Sena blushed understanding every single bit. "The beat of his heart as it raced in excitement." Akaba finished smiling at the flustered boy, the light in the room causing his dark red shades to gleam.

"Ok." Sena nodded as his own heart began to rapidly beat. "I get it."

"Ya-ha-ha…That is so romantic!" Ignored once again.

"So the Next question is for Couple 7 How much sex do you have?"

Sena's jaw dropped and Agon's lips curled into a smile.

"That's kind of personal." Sena said to no one in particular. He had no ideal who asked the question.

"Oh so you do have sex though?" Unsei commented.

"I…I…I." Sena stuttered

"Come on tell us!" They all said sounding like one voice.

"Heh…In the two weeks we've been together we have sex 2 to 3 times a day 6 days a week." Agon revealed easily. Sena scrunched up into a little ball to make himself small and unnoticed as people gasped in shock. "7...If I'm lucky." Agon added.

"If your lucky." Unsei said repeating the words Agon spoke. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say you are the luckiest one in this room."

"I know you speak for me." Jumonji spoke and Ikari nodded.

Sena turned an even darker shade of red as he continue to compact himself.

"That many times. Sena… are you ok with that?" Musashi spoke for the first time since they started this game. Apparently the answer to the sex question interested him enough to make him want in on this little conversation.

Sena looked up and looked at everyone staring at him. Shin was so shocked he looked like he had died sitting, with his eyes wide open. Every body else just looked shocked and unbelieving. Sena exhaled and lifted his head.

"I…Don't mind." He uttered out, earning a gasp from damn near everyone in the room. Including Shin. "As long as he doesn't call me a bitch, slut, fag, cock-sucker, bitch-boy, hoe, whore, fucker or any other unnecessary names during…I'm pretty much fine with it." Sena smiled shyly.

Every body jaws went to the floor, and it made Sena seriously uncomfortable. "Suzuna next question please?" He asked to get some attention off him.

"Oh ok… Lets see here. Duplicate, duplicate,….." Suzuna shuffled threw the rest of the cards repeating duplicate over and over again until she reached the end of her deck. "There pretty much no more questions."

Sena beamed up a little happy that he wouldn't have to answer any more embarrassing questions. He wrapped his arms around his body feeling slightly cold. His body was warm a while ago. That drink Hiruma gave him was wearing off and he was starting to feel the chill of the night or early morning once again.

Rubbing the side of his arm Sena moved and lifted his crossed legs and dropped them on Agon's left leg, which was a bout the size of his entire body. Agon turned and looked at him.

"I'm cold." Sena shivered.

Agon exhaled angrily, nevertheless he wrapped his arm around the young boy and brought him closer. Sena's butt rising off the chair as Agon held him close, but not in a uncomfortable way.

"Aww." Ikkyou, Unsei, Akaba, and Keki said in union. Sena blushed and buried his face into Agon's chest. Sakuraba smiled at the scene while Shin glowered at it, while Jumonji was trying to bite threw his chains.

"God damn it get me out of these chains!" Jumunji cried

"OK! Here is the test that'll determine the winner." Suzuna Announce passing out a sheet of paper and a pencil too every one except Hiruma and Musashi.

With in 5minute every body did the test sheet and handed it in to Suzuna. Almost every body yawned except the semes lol. Sena was falling asleep on Agon, he was half asleep when Hiruma finally finished grading all the tests.

"Alright shittlings. He he he he." Suzuna started reading the cards Hiruma gave her.. "The outcome of this is interesting."

Sena was pretty sure nobody wanted to win a date with their own partner or him to that fact but he was also sure that none of them couldn't leave for Hiruma would mostly likely do anything to make their life a living hell if they didn't obey him. With the exception of Shin. Shin probably did want to win a date with him.

"The dog and the pig came in dead last."

"Well of course!" Jumonji screamed, then added. "Unchain me goddamn it!"

"Jumonji-Kun and Ikari-kun came 8th and 9th."

"Who the hell cares! Just unchain me!"

"Kekei-san came in 7th, Ikkyou-san came in 6th, Akaba-san 5th , Unsei-san 4th, and Sakuraba-san came in 3rd." All five cursed at there loses and so did Sena. Those were the people he knew that weren't going to pick him if they won. Now there was Shin, Agon and him left. And Shin was a big threat.

"There was a tie for second place. Agon-san came in second." Agon growled.

"What!" He barked. Suzuna ignored him and continued.

"And Sena-kun…" Suzuna stopped, Shin began to smile and Sena started to frowned and shake in Agon's arms.

"Came in first." She finished and Shin's smile dropped…fast. Sena let out breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled up at Agon.

"Shin." Suzuna turned to the frowning boy. "You also came in second."

"Congratulations Sena!" Unsei said laughing. "You won a date with your self." Everybody laughed except…well you know who.

Sena smiled and laid his head back down on Agon's chest. "Nope. You've got it all wrong." He yawned and closed his eyes, getting ready to fall into a deep sleep. "I won a date with Agon."

Agon looked down at the now sleeping boy and 'kind of' smiled.

"Brat."

Yeah I figured I'd end it here. It was getting a little to long. I stayed up for two days straight writing this so I'm definitely going to sleep soon. Also I drew more picture of Agon and Sena. There's one of them on their date. In the photo booth. In the story I should've had the pig and the dog going 'oink oink' and 'ruff ruff'. But I didn't feel like going threw the whole story and placing it somewhere.


	5. Second Date Will Be Better

Sorry every body it took so long. This chapter is missing a scene I was suppose to write in it but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer so I may add the scene in later. Sorry this chapter may be ass but hey!… And kyothefallenkit, I had to make Agon an animal. Lol

**Disclaimer-** I own… Absolutely nothing but the ideals from my imagination.

**Pairing-** Sena x Agon

**Anime- **Eyeshield 21

_If Agon Says So, Then_

**The Second Date Will Be Better.**

* * *

**Ring Ring!**

Sena belly flopped on the heart shaped waterbed with the Deimon devil bats logo on it and opened his cell phone.

"Hello." Sena greeted moving the phone to his ear.

"_Sena-kun. Where were you I've been calling you all day. Why are you not at practice?"_

"Mamori-nee-san!" Sena shrieked. "I was on…. A date. I still am sort of." He blushed to himself as he sat up, took his shoes off, threw them to the side and lied back down.

"_Sena, a date? With who?" _She seemed happy yet confused. Sena new her happiness would fade away as soon as she knew whom he had gone out with.

"_Sena?" _She spoke and Sena stayed quiet, waiting for it.

"Damn that blond demon trash." Agon slammed the door closed "I've been doing nothing but spending money since we came here."

"_Is that who I think it is?" _Mamori asked

"Yep." Sena said laughing nervously. His feet kicking back and forth in the air like a little schoolgirl.

"_Sena. I don't approve of you with that…"_Mamori paused as if thinking of the right word to say._ "Thing. And you shouldn't be alone with him either." _She got that right!

Sena rolled over on his back and peered at Agon taking of his jacket. "Mamori your overreacting Agon is a nice person." Sometimes "And I'm still alive and I've been alone with him the whole day."

"_True. But the day hasn't ended yet." _She said giving off a reluctant breath. _"So… how was the… date?"_

"Beside the fact that we saw Hiruma every were we went, it was fun." Sena sat up happy to be telling the details of his date. "Agon won me a panda." Sena smiled looking to where he had threw the stuffed panda.

"_Wow." _She sounded uninterested but Sena kept going.

"We went into a picture booth. Agon actually smiled…I think." Sena dug around in his pocket and pulled out the photo strip. There were 5 pictures. The first on was just a normal picture of the two looking at the camera and smiling. For Agon, smirking. The next one was of them kissing then it switched to Agon licking him. Sena blushed remembering what happened. Afterward he had embarrassedly kissed Agon on the cheek, and Agon gave him a look of suggestion…and then…you know what happened next. Shoving the pictures back in his pocket, he laid back down on the bed.

"Today was pretty fun." He finally spoke to her. "I'd definitely do it again…maybe."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Agon asked pissed. Finally done with his meddling of the stuff in the room.

Sena jumped up as if he was spring loaded.

"A friend." he said.

Agon's eyebrows furrowed. "Hang up."

Sena looked at him like he was mad.

"No."

"I didn't pay for this hotel room so you can lay on the bed and chat." Agon cocked his head to the side. His lips curving into a grin. "I had other things in mind."

Sena lips pursed into a thin line.

"_Sena! Are you ok? Do you need me to come over there?"_ Sena shot Agon a bold look before he turned and lied back down on his stomach.

"No it's alright."

Agon eye twitched beneath his shades momentarily as he growled at Sena. "I don't like being ignored."

"So. How's everybody doing there?" Sena asked ignoring the older teen, whom was now wearing an evil smirk.

"_Well Jyumonji-kun's not here at practice and Monta seems far off in thought which is really weird. And he wont tell me what's wrong." _(1)

"That's weird he usually would jump to his feet to tell you-eeep!" Sena shrieked as an uncomfortably warm wet object licked at his neck.

"Hang up the phone."

Sena's eyes widened he hadn't even felt Agon approach him. And he was lying on a waterbed.

"No." Sena said stubbornly.

_"Sena?"_Mamori called threw the phone, and Sena didn't hear.

Agon's hands slid under Sena's shirt to caress Sena's soft skin and to tease his nipples.

"A..a..gon." Sena breathed out gripping the silky thin sheets with one hand and his phone with the other. "Stop."

"I will if you'd hang up the phone." Agon said pulling up Sena's shirt up to trail kisses down the sensitive skin.

"Liar." Sena breathed.

Agon let out a deep chuckle that vibrated against Sena's spine, sending a chilling shiver threw Sena's small body.

"Right."

~:~ On the other side of the Phone ~:~

"Sena! Sena!" Mamori called frantically into her cell phone. Her eyes were wide with shock as she listened to the cries and moan coming from her friend.

"What is he doing to Sena?" She asked as if she really didn't know, her hand gripped her cell harder then she would have liked.

"_Ahh…gon. St-s-op."_

"_Nope. Not yet."_

"Sena! Where are you? Sena!!" She yelled once again at the phone hoping that Sena answered her back.

"_Hey…Missy."_ Mamori's world cracked into little pieces when she heard that voice.

"You! What did you do to Sena?"

"_He's."_ Agon spoke, the sound of Sena's moaning passed loudly threw the phone. Then he finished _"In use."_ ***Click***

Silence. Then after a second the dial tone.

"He's hurting Sena." She cried out and turned toward Monta who was sitting in a chair with a dark cloud over his head. "Monta can you lock up I'm going to look for Sena. He's in trouble."

Monta looked up his eyes dragging in misery as he watched Mamori walk out the Deimon Club House the door slamming on her way out.

"I'm in trouble too." Monta said in a low hoarse voice. He brought his knees to his chest and softly said. "Max.

~:~ A few hours later.~:~

The sun had set and Sena and Agon were on their way to the store to get some snacks and then back to Agon's apartment.

"Did you have to do that?" Sena asked pouting at Agon.

"Che, you should have hung up the phone when I asked…nicely." Agon grinned at Sena.

"Nicely my butt." Sena brought the black and white bear to his chest and place his other arm around it. Mumbling under his breath as he came to the stores entrance.

"What." Agon stopped and snapped his head towards Sena.

"Nothing!" A voice of sweet innocents passed gracefully threw Sena's lips along with and overly bright smile. Sena walked passed Agon and nervously laughed. He turned and began to walk into the convenience store.

Agon, with his quick reflexes, grabbed Sena's wrist and pull the smaller boy to him and placed an unexpected kiss on Sena's lips. After a couple of seconds he pulled back and looked at his little 'trash'.

"Hurry up."

Sena nodded, his lips slightly parted and his face still holding the mask of shock. Sena backed into the store blushing slightly. He turned around and ran the rest of the way into the store.

"Brat." Agon smiled, and exhaled.

~:~

"And some orange soda." Sena spoke to himself opening the door to the stores refrigerator and pulling out two cans of soda pop. Then retreating to the register where all the other things 'Agon' was buying were. And his panda.

"Okay. So you want a bag of chips, some instant ramen." The owner of the store spoke as he scanned each item. Sena nodded his head listening to assure that he had gotten everything he wanted. "Some Meiji Fran Whipps -- Strawberry, Funyo Gummy, Glico Watering Kiss Mint."

"That gum s not what you think." Sena blushed. "I just like the flavor."

"Ok…I believe you." The man said smiling. Scanning the rest of the stuff. "Two packages of Onigiri, and last but not least. 2 cans of orange soda pop. Is that all?"

"Yep that's all so how much?"

"1,440.88 yen."

Sena gave the man the money and watched as the man bagged his stuff.

"You and that Agon Character having a party?" The owner asked. Sena looked up at the man surprised. "You two are on a date?"

"Yeah but how do you know?"

"I read the paper."

Sena laughed and cursed both Hiruma and Suzuna in his head.

"Take these. Free." The man turned around and pulled a small box off the wall and threw it in the bag. "They'll definitely come in handy." He picked up the bag that surprisingly held all of the purchased items in it and handed it to Sena.

Sena grabbed it and smiled. "Uh. Thanks." He then grabbed his panda off the counter. And took his leave not even thinking of looking inside the bag to see what the man had actually given him.

"Okay. " Sena ran out the store and looked up. "I got-" The sight of some girl kissing Agon, froze him in his spot. A loud clank sound sounded off as Sena dropped the panda and the bag of goodies. Probably from the soda cans that sunk to the bottom of the bag.

Agon pushed the girl off him, but it was to late the damage was done.

"Oooooho…I geeet it." The woman swayed back and forth clinging to Agon even as he was pushing her away. She was obviously intoxicated. "Youuwa must be Agie-chwan's newest-st-st plaything." She slurred still clinging to Agon's arms. "Your kinda cute."

"Plaything." Sena mouthed and looked at Agon. Agon rolled his eyes and Sena's eyes began to water. A tear spilled down Sena's face and the young boy ran.

Agon doesn't usually care but something about that boy made him push that girl off him and run after him.

"Sena!" Agon called catching up to Sena quickly. He grabbed Sena's wrist.

"Let me go!" Sena cried turning around. He pulled with all his strength to free himself from Agon's grip.

The look of pain and sadness on Sena's face as Sena turned around caught Agon off guard. And caused him to loosen his grip.

Sena pulled himself free and continued to run off. He ran all the way home tears streaming down his face. He slammed the door closed after letting himself in. He lied against it and slid down to the floor his knees bending to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them.

'_I can't believe I fell for it.'_ Sena thought. _'I'm such a fool to think he actually liked me.'_

"What's wrong Sena?" His mother asked, her voice soft and sweet like a concerned mother should be.

"Nothing." Sena sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Are you sure its nothing?"

"Yes mom." He said standing up and walking past her to the staircase. He turned around and looked at his mother. "If a jerk name Kongo Agon comes to the door, and he's wearing extremely oversized cloths, with some stupid shades and dreads that fall to his shoulder, and he probably has a bag of goodies in his hand… don't let him in."

~:~15 Minutes Later~:~

Ding! Dong!

"I got it." Sena's mom yelled at the others in the house. Pretty much Sena. She grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. There in front of her was Agon with a fake look of pain on his face, holding a panda and a bag of goodies…

"You must be the boy my son said NOT to let in." She smiled looking up at him and leaned on the side of her door. Almost as if she was teasing him.

"Yes Kobayakawa-san." Agon's voice was just as fake as his smile. "I came to apologize to Sena."

Sena's mom made a weird face, and thought about it. "Well my son screamed at me not to let a jerk name Kongo Agon in, whose wearing extremely oversized cloths, stupid shades, with dreads that fall to his shoulders and a bag of goodies in his hands." Her lips curved into a smirk, finding the situation to be amusing. "But he said nothing about a Panda. So come in!"

"Thank you Kobayakawa-san." Agon smiled at her and walked in, raising and eyebrow as he walked by her.

"Sena's taking a bath right now." She closed the door and walked passed Agon into the living room. "His bedroom is upstairs second door to the left, you can wait for him in there."

Agon bowed to show his thanks and made his way up the stairs, the panda and goodies in hand. He ignored what Sena's mom said, walked right into the bathroom door and found Sena completely submerged in water. Moving quick as always Agon dropped the bag and the panda, reached into the water and pulled Sena up and out.

Sena coughed and wheezed as Agon patted his 'naked' back.

"Shit! Sena are you trying to kill yourself?"

Sena coughed and rubbed the side of his head. "I must have fallen asleep." Sena looked to his side right at Agon, his hair flat and straight on the top of his head.

"Why are you here?" Sena asked dryly, cursing his mother as he did so knowing it was her who had let him in.

"Eh. Is that a way to talk to some one who just saved you?" Agon chuckled. He placed a finger below Sena's chin and started to pull the boy slowly in for a kiss.

"Thanks." Sena said. He pulled his hand out of the water and grabbed the finger on his chin. He looked Agon in the eyes/shades. "Now please leave."

Agon frowned "Keh, your still mad about that kiss."

Sena made a sour look and lowered his head.

"Sena." Agon's voice was soft and so unlike… Agon. "It was nothing."

"Liar." Sena sniffed, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. _'Why am I crying?'_ Sena asked himself as he wiped his eyes with each hand.

"Her name is Keiko. She has a drinking problem and she's more of a annoying sister then a girlfriend."

Agon rose to his feet, took off his jacket and threw it on the sink. He gazed down at Sena, who was staring blankly at the clear water he was bathing in.

"I don't believe you." Sena whispered 'I don't think I can ever believe you'.

"I even came to apologize."

"Oh please Agon. We both know the reason you came over here is because you're in the 'mood'." Sena spoke but quickly regretted it when he felt Agon grabbed both his wrist, pulled him out of the water and pressed him against wall. Water spilled out and all over the floor as he did so.

"Huuh?" Sena gasped out as his body and his lips were crushed against Agon's. His arms held securely above his head by Agon's hand, while Agon's other hand groped and wandered around Sena's damp thigh.

Sena arched and moaned into the kiss as Agon's hips grinded against him. His legs willingly wrapped around Agon's waist, surrendering to the experienced player. All of his pain washed away as he did so.

Agon tilted his head back and slowly pulled away, breaking the slightly somewhat passionate kiss.

"That is half the reason." Agon grinned looking at Sena who seems slightly irritated that the kiss ended. "But you should know that I don't act on just half a reason."

"Ok." Sena finally caught his breath. "What's the other half of the reason?"

"You dropped your panda."

Sena's eyes widened in shock, then he smiled and closed his eyes. He remembered how much he really wanted that stuffed panda. And that was this morning _'Why did things have to go so bad'_. "But I know to you that's a pretty trashy reason."

"There's another reason too."

"What is it?" Sena tilted his head up and looked at him.

"Secrete." Agon whispered and moved in for a second kiss.

Funny thing was, they didn't.

"Hey you two." Agon and Sena quickly stopped and pulled apart. Agon let go of Sena's arms and thigh. Sena landed on his feet and grabbed Agon's oversized jacket off the bathroom sink and put it on covering himself from the eyes of his mother. It was a little late for that though. "No fun in my house that I can't join."

Sena blushed slightly at the thought that his mother had probably seen the little make-out session they had. And if she hadn't the fact that she laid eyes on the position they were in was enough to make him die of embarrassment.

"You can join. If you want." Agon replied smirking as if serious about the invitation. Knowing Agon, Sena was pretty sure he was.

"Let me rephrase that." She started grinning at Agon as she took a step forward. "No fun in my house that I have no interest in joining."

"It was worth a try." Agon shrugged his shoulders and looked at Sena, who was shaking his head.

"You!" She pointed at Agon. Agon raised an eyebrow thinking she was going to tell him something along the lines of 'get the hell out'. But instead she said "Downstairs." Then she pointed towards Sena. "You too Sena after you clean up and get dress I need your help with something." Agon and Sena looked at each other in confusion.

~:~ About 15 minutes Later, Downstairs ~:~

"This is the worst first date ever." Sena whined as his mother straightened his stance. "I'm sure of it."

"Stop whining and lift your chin." His mom ordered placing her hand directly beneath her sons chin and lifting it herself.

"Che, second date will be better." Agon growled a little annoyed, standing a couple feet in front of Sena with his arms crossed.

"I don't look forward to it." Sena huffed relocating his head only to have it pushed back into place by his mother.

"Tell me again mom why we are doing this." Sena looked down quickly and put his head back into place before his mother could do so. "And why am I'm wearing high heels."

"Your wearing high heels because your boyfriend is a lot taller then you." She stated fixing Sena's Spaghetti arms. "And your helping me out with my ballroom dancing step buy step guide. I need pictures."

Mrs. Kabayakawa stepped back and looked over her son. After a couple of seconds she nodded her head in approval.

"Ok Kongo sweetie. You walk up to Sena." She ordered and Agon complied, walked up and stopped about a foot away from Sena. "Okay Sena put your left hand on Agon shoulder." Sena did as she said, and she came around to inspect it, as well as show where Agon was to put his right hand.

"Kongo. grab Sena's other hand." He nodded and grabbed Sena's hand the wrong way. Of course Sena's mom walked over and fixed it.

She walked around them and fixed their arms, quite a bit.

"Sena pull your diaphragm in and stand tall. Pull your butt in as well." Sena inhaled sharply and did as he was told. "Sena look up at Kongo, Kongo you down a Sena." Sena blushed at the calm and perfect face looking down at him. This was completely weird. After a few more meaningless adjustments Sena's mom finally felt they were finished.

"Perfect now I got to go get my camera." She squealed and left the room in search for her camera. "Don't, you two move."

"Your mom is weird." Agon said as soon as she left the room.

"I know." Sena exhaled and lowered his head. Relieved to be no longer staring at Agon's perfect ness. "I want a snack." Sena whined but dare not move. "Are my sweets still in that bag?" Agon nodded.

"Speaking of that bag of goodies." Agon started, his lips curling into a devilish smile or smirk. "What's up with the box of Trojans?"

Sena cocked his head to the side and stared at him blankly.

"Trojan? Isn't that some type of computer virus?" Sena asked. Agon made a puzzled face that had 'Are you serious?' written all over it.

"You can buy those in stores?"

A/N: This chapter took me forever to write sorry. And it's missing some details. I couldn't think of a way to end it so I just ended it here. And I know what your thinking '4! Weeks! And this is all you can come up with? How pathetic.' ***Sniff* I know!**

As an apology,

Ahem…. Would you…the readers… like to read one of the two stories? Would you like to know why Monta is off in his own little land …or… Would you like to know why Jyumonji-kun isn't there at the moment? I promise you there both interesting. He hehe.


	6. Jyumonji's Story

Jyumonji-kun won the vote. I knew in my heart he would but I was hoping that it would be Monta……Oh Well! But you should know Monta's story goes a little farther back then Jyumonji's. And black fairy what do you mean by "I want to see Sena and Agon in the dress that Sena's mother make them dress very much!! It must be very CUTE!!"

**Disclaimer- I own… Absolutely nothing but the ideals from my imagination.**

Pairing- Jyumonji x Ikari

Anime- Eyeshield 21

_If Agon Says so, Then_  
**The Second date will be better. (Jyumonji's Story)**

* * *

"Ulgh." Jyumonji groaned lying on his side on the cold hard ground. The chains that wrapped around his broad build, dug painfully into his skin. 'Huh…Chains?' He thought his eye opened wider then usual.

"What the hell?" He cursed wiggling around and trying to get up. But the chains kept his body from its natural movement freedom. "I'm gonna kill that demon bastard!"

"Grr, raar rar."

'What the?' Jyumonji thought listening to the noise behind him. The chains started getting tighter around his upper body, preventing him from breathing. He gasped in pain as the chains crushed him against a… body?

As the light slowly began to fade from his eyes Jyumonji thought 'Chains, body next to him, Weird gnawing sounds. " Then it clicked. Ikari.

"Ikari stop goddamit!" Jyumonji shrieked gasping for air.

Ikari ignored him and continued with his gnawing of the chains. He sat up bringing Jyumonji with him.

"GRR RRAR R!" Ikari gnawed on the chains even harder causing them to get even tighter. Jyumonji wheezed and found himself seeing stars, if this kept up it wouldn't be long till he blacked out. Then ***CLANK*!**

Suddenly all the pressure was gone.

Jyumonji with a sigh of relief slumped to the ground, the light returning to his eyes as he coughed and gasped for air.

"What the hell? You could've warned me." Jyumonji howled the chains around him fell to the ground as he pushed himself up.

"I could have." Ikari grinned standing up.

"What the hell is your deal?" Jyumonji questioned angrily standing up as well. "You could've killed me goddamit!"

"You really should be thanking me."

"Whatever." Jyumonji rolled his eyes and turned his back to Ikari. "I'm leaving."

Ikari grinned, "I doubt it."

Jyumonji started to walk away about oh 3 feet before he realized that his left hand wasn't following. Which was a big deal considering it was preventing him from leaving. He turned around and opened his mouth to yell at Ikari but then closed it when he saw a pair of thick black handcuffs connected by one huge but short black link, around his and Ikari's wrist.

"What the hell are these?"

"Handcuffs."

"I know they're handcuffs, idiot." Jyumonji crossed his free arm around his waist, and tried to put his other hand on his head to rub his growing headache, but found it impossible to move it farther then three inches. "I just want to know why they're on me." _'And why the hell I didn't notice them before.'_

"I'm guessing Hiruma."

Jyumonji glowered at him and took a deep breath. After a few seconds of breathing his face calmed, his shoulders slumped and he spoke.

"Well their just handcuffs. Cant you just bite or pull us apart?" He suggested thrusting his hand towards Ikari.

"Bite. No." Ikari looked at the thick black bulky link that connected them together, there was no way he could bite threw those, He grinned. "But I can pull, if you don't mind losing an arm."

Jyumonji jerked his hand back immediately and shot him a look. "Then how the hell are we going to go our separate ways?"

"Well." Ikari looked up and brought his cuffed hand to his chin, pulling Jyumonji with him. He then moved to the side of his head giving it a little scratch, pulling Jyumonji even closer.

"Grr." Jyumonji growled gritting his teeth in anger as the clueless giant ran his hand down the back of his head and pulled him forward yet again.

"Hey. Cut it o-" Jyumonji fumed but found himself muffled when he was tugged once more and his face pressed against Ikari's chest.

"Hm?" Ikari questioned and looked down at the white hair boy pressed against his chest. He blushed slightly but it was unnoticeable.

Jyumonji pulled back and looked up at Ikari.

"Watch what the hell you're doing." He barked, blushing as he pulled back and crossed his arms. "So what were you thinking?"

"Simple find Hiruma and get the key."

"Like that demon will give it to us for free." Jyumonji arched his lip and made an angry face.

"No harm in trying." Ikari said stuffing his hands into his pockets, unintentionally pulling Jyumonji closer to him.

"Would you stop that!" Jyumonji turned red from anger and yanked the chain. "Lets go to Deimon High. The sooner we get there the better,"

~:~

"Your looking for You-ni, he just left a minute ago." Suzuna told them while she glided in circles around them. Her blue and white uniform blew in the wind as she checked out their situation. "You guys are still connected. I though he just chained you together."

"Apparently we were all wrong." Ikari spoke in a voice that lacked interest of care.

Jyumonji growled for the hundredth time and crossed his arms.

"And where did he go?"

"I don't know something about Sena and Agon. And their carnival date."

Jyumonji beamed.

"Carnival… There's one a few blocks from here." He turned and looked at Ikari his face blaring with excitement. Probably cause his grip for freedom was not yet out of reach. He turned left and started walking away. "Come on Ikari! Lets go."

Suzuna looked at Jyumonji who was having trouble dragging Ikari. She then looked at Ikari who looked back at her and shrugged, before he started to follow Jyumonji.

"Uh… Bye guys."

~:~

"Could you walk any slower?" Jyumonji snapped and turned around, balled his fist and popped a vein off the side of his head. They had been walking around the carnival for about 35 minutes and they still hadn't even covered half of the carnival ground.

"Yeah I can." Ikari nodded

"This is not a joke, Ikari!" Jyumonji hunched his shoulders and placed his free hand over his eyes. _'Why'd I have to be connected to this dimwit.'_

"Hey isn't that Sena and Agon?" Ikari wondered looking pass Jyumonji.

Jyumonji looked up and looked around finally spotting them over by the carnivals photo booth. Sena was holding a panda and was jumping up and down like a hyper little girl pointing at the booth and looking at Agon.

"Yep that's defiantly them." He responded looking at Agon grab the panda and set it down on the ground. "Lets go ask them where Hiruma is." Jyumonji started to make his way towards them.

Ikari tugged and pull Jyumonji towards him and wrapped his cuffed arm gently around his waist.

"What the hell are you doing let me go!" Jyumonji cried, and blushed. He lifted is hands to push against the white knight and found his cuffed arm trapped by his side.

"Don't you think its kind of rude to ruin their date?" Ikari questioned grabbing Jyumonji's other hand. He looked into the others eyes. "Beside Hiruma's not here. And I doubt they'll know or even care where he's at."

Jyumonji gritted his teeth. He maybe right… But he'd be damn if he'd admit that.

"Fine, now let me go." And he didn't have to pull him into that position. "You idiot let me go. Its not like I'm going anywhere you don't want me to go."

Ikari thought about it and released his hold. He watched as the other stepped back a few feet, the maximum distance the handcuffs, mainly he, would let Jyumonji go.

"So finding the key is out of the question." _Thanks to you' _Jyumonji rubbed the side of his waist. For some reason Ikari was doing some strange things, and making him feel him extremely weird today, and it made him want to get out of the handcuffs even more.

"Got any ideas?"

Jyumonji glared at him._ 'We wouldn't need any idea's if you had just let me go over there!' _Instead of speaking his mind he just let out a breath.

"Yoshito's restaurant, maybe Yoshito can break us apart."

Ikari nodded and watched as the white hair teen stormed off into the direction of the carnival exit. He smiled and followed

~:~

"So how do you know this Yoshito guy?" Ikari followed the angry white hair boy. The two of them were walking for about half an hour mainly his fault, but he didn't really care, it wasn't like they'd get the handcuffs off any time soon.

Jyumonji shot him a look, and then his face softens. He dropped his head, he was being a bit mean to the guy and it wasn't even his fault that they were cuffed together. It was that damn demons.

"He's a friend of the family."

"And how is he gong to help with our…" Ikari paused, raised and eyebrow and lifted their cuffed hands. "Situation?"

Jyumonji smirked. "He has this bad habit."

Ikari nodded returning to concentrating on walking slow. They walked along side one another oblivious to each others awkward feel of the silence that had seem to float over them. As they turned the next corner Jyumonji broke the silence.

"You know that was really nice of you."

"Huh?" Ikari stopped in his tracks. Nice? Since when the hell do people call him nice?

"Yeah. You stop me from ruining Sena's date." Jyumonji stopped as well. He turned around and gave Ikari a small and extremely rare smile. At least to him it was rare. "I didn't know you cared about such little things."

Ikari didn't say anything, he had his reason for stopping the white hair teen and caring about Sena's date was not one of them.

"Come on its a couple spots down." Jyumonji pulled and Ikari began walking again.

They reached Yoshito's restaurant and walked inside. The place was empty and there was nobody at the counter to greet them.

"Cozy little spot." Ikari commented, his eyes glooming over the place. The wallpaper was cheesy and tearing in some places, the tables were covered in outdated tablecloths and the chairs that surrounded them were warm colors such as orange, yellow and red.

"I come here a lot on Saturdays." Jyumonji said as he walked up to he counter. He leaned over and unhooked the counter door and opened it up. "The food here is great."

Jyumonji walked behind the counter and turned the painting of a fish, which was hanging up on the wall. Behind it was a little red button and he pushed it.

Out the corner of Ikari's eyes the floor opened up.

Jyumonji walked over towards it and pulled Ikari with him. "This guy is kind of insane."

Ikari chuckled "He can't be that bad."

"You've been warned." Jyumonji shrugged and started down the stairs. Ikari followed.

The stairs led to a little room underground, where a man presumably Yoshito was making out with a Katana behind a cutting board.

Jyumonji cleared his throat loudly and the man turned around.

"Oh J-j-jyumonji." The man stuttered, he hid his sword behind his back his face flushed with embarrassment as Ikari chuckled. "Why aren't you in school?"

"It doesn't matter, Yoshito you think you can break this?" Jyumonji asked, as he walked up, lifted his and Ikari's trapped hands and placed it on the cutting board. Yoshito place the sword in his hand on the wall behind him, walked over towards them and examined the big bulky cuffs.

"This'll be tough but there's nothing Deidra can't do." The man walked away with a way to happy face on.

"Deidra?" Ikari wondered.

"His precious sword." He whispered. Ikari looked at him and mouth the word 'Oh!' "Told you he was crazy."

And true to the word crazy Yoshito came out kissing a black large sword. "You miss me Deidra." Smooch smooch smooch

"Jesus! can we just get on with it!" Jyumonji anger was rising again.

The old crazed man glared at him. "Don't rush beauty."

Jyumonji rolled his eyes and place his free hand on his hip. Yoshito positioned himself on the other side of the cutting board. He placed both of his hand on Deidra handled and slowly raised it above his hand. And in one quick and powerful motion he struckes.

A loud clank noised could be herd followed by small cracking sounds. Jyumonji leaned in and looked at the cuffs link. Nothing not even a scratch. _'Then what's that cracking'_

He looked at the Deidra and almost a second later she split in half.

Ikari chuckled and Jyumonji tried not to.

"Deidra my BABY!" Yoshito cried holding the two pieces of Deidra in his hands. Jyumonji stared at the sword snickering yet feeling a little guilty.

"Uh…we're gonna g-"

"No!" Yoshito snapped tears running down his eyes as he cradled Deidra. "Kayla will avenge Deidra's death!"

Before Jyumonji and Ikari could say something the crying man ran into the second room where he kept his weapons and came out with another sword. Most likely Kayla. He walked up to the cutting board, raised the sword and lowered it striking the link. And once again the sword broke in two, causing him to spill more tears.

Jyumonji opened his mouth to say something but before words could come out Yoshito left, into the room and emerged with a battle-ax.

"Third times the charm."

Jyumonji and Ikari looked at each other. They seriously doubted it.

~:~

In the end they were still cuffed together and the man had tried every weapon in his secrete lair he could find. After telling Yoshito goodbye and apologizing for all his weapons the two walked to the nearest park and sat down on the bench, or rather Ikari walked and Jyumonji dragged along.

"Ahhh." Jyumonji sighed as he sat down on the bench. He looked up at the sky. The sun had long since settled below the horizon, probably when Yoshito was on his 375th try. "Looks like we're stuck until tomorrow."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad." Jyumonji replied angrily. "I can't go home. My father will have a cow if he sees someone like you connected to me."

"I live alone in an apartment not to far from here." Ikari turned and looked at the tired white hair teen. His eyes half closed and he could barely keep his head up.

"You live alone? Where are your parents?" Jyumonji asked yawning into his free hand.

"My mom died when I was thirteen, and I never new my father."

"Oh…I'm sorry." _'So that's why he's the way he is.'_

"Wow didn't know your voice could get that low and soft." Ikari grinned and Jyumonji face turned a dark shade of red.

"Che, Jeez I try to be nice and you go and act like a jerk." Jyumonji crossed his arms and turned his body to the side bringing Ikari's arm with him. His bottom lip stuck out in an adorable unintentional pout. His eyes locked onto the playground slide, it looked so dim now that it was no longer basking in the sun, so uninviting to kids and their mothers. His shoulders dropped. 'No wonder he's so badass. To be left alone at that age.'

"Are you pouting?" Ikari chuckled.

"No." Jyumonji spoke in a childish way and then turned back to face Ikari, his eyes softening as he looked at the other. " I was just thinking about how hard it must have been for you."

Ikari's eyes widened and lips parted slightly shocked by Jyumonji words of concern. _'_I_s he serious?'_ He exhaled and leaned back against the bench looking up at the darkening sky.

"You get over it after a while." Ikari spoke softly as he placed his free hand behind his head. His face covered with emotion and pain he'd, up until now had never let another soul witness. "Once you realize you're truly alone."

"Ik-" Jyumonji found his words muffled once again today when his faced pressed against Jyumonji's chest for the fifth time.

"You did that on purpose." Jyumonji looked up from Ikari's chest.

"So what if I did?" Ikari smirked.

Jyumonji growled and bit his tongue not wanting to yell at the guy after he just let out some pretty deep shit. He sighed and placed his free hand on Ikari thigh and pushed his left knee up on the bench. His other hand was in the back of Ikari's head and Jyumonji knew he wouldn't be able to move anywhere with out it.

"Could you let…go…" He turned his head towards Ikari and trailed off. Their faces merely inches apart from each other. Jyumonji swallowed hard, his heart beating faster then usual as blood rushed to his cheeks in an embarrassing amount. "Um." He licked his lips.

Ikari released Jyumonji's hand and lifted his head up, their noses touching faintly. He stared into his eyes, creating what most people would call a Kodak moment.

Jyumonji cautiously moved in closer, tilted his head to one side and slowly fluttered his eyes closed.

But before their lips could touch a sound caught Jyumonji attention and pulled him out of his trance. The sound of someone running. He pulled back and looked up and over Ikari's head.

"Sena?" Jyumonji's eyes looked at the small boy running as fast as he could down the street.

"_Damn._" Ikari cursed turning his head to the side, his voice barely audible. _'I was that close.'_

"Huh?" Jyumonji asked turning his head back to Ikari.

"Nothing lets just go. It's getting cold."

Jyumonji nodded and took his hands of Ikari's thigh and shoulder. He averted his eyes elsewhere as Ikari stood, afraid to look the other in the eye. His mind wandered off _'what the hell was that? If I didn't see Sena, I would have… kissed him. I should be happy. But why do I feel so empty.'_

"Come on." Ikari spoke breaking his train of thought.

"Oh…ok."

~:~

Jyumonji followed Ikari threw the hallway to his apartment. He looked around; the walls were covered with crappy wallpaper, pieces of gum that varied in color and other unmentionables. The floor littered with beer bottle, wrappers and empty bags of potato chips. He took in a whiff of the air, and smiled when the scent of musk, stale beer and piss hit his nose.

"Smells like home."

Ikari chuckled and stopped at the next door. 'Finally. I'm tired.' Jyumonji thought as he watched Ikari take out his key, unlock the door then place the key back in his pocket. Then it crossed his mind. He would have to share a bed with Ikari.

"Whoa! Hey! Wait."

Ikari turned his head towards Jyumonji, the door stopping a quarter from halfway open. He raised an eyebrow.

"Considering where cuffed together, we gotta lay down some rules…" Jyumonji trailed off as a small white envelope on Ikari's door caught his attention. He lifted his cuffed hand and pointed at it. "What's that?"

Ikari looked to where Jyumonji's finger pointed and saw the envelope. He gabbed it and tuned it around laying his eyes on a devil-bat sticker that sealed it.

"I'm guessing it's from Hiruma." Ikari said.

"Well… open it."

Ikari shrugged his shoulders and obeyed. He ripped the envelope open and held it upside down over his hand emptying the contents. A thick black medium sized key.

"Is that…?" Jyumonji hesitated his eyes locked on it, wishing, hoping it was what he thought it was. "The key?"

Ikari eyed it as well turning it from side to side. He wondered if it truly was the key to separate them…forever,

"Don't just look a it unlock us!" Jyumonji ordered. Ikari threw him a look before doing as he said. He pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it rapidly from left to right until he heard a small click. Surprised he let go of the key, and watched the handcuffs along with Jyumonji.

A long agonizing 3 seconds passed by before the cuffs decided to jerk open and fall off their wrist.

Ikari frowned and pulled his hand to his chest. He rubbed his wrist; it felt slightly uncomfortable now that it wasn't connected to Jyumonji's.

Jyumonji on the other hand was absolutely thrilled to be free, for real this time. Laughing out loud he kicked the handcuff to the side.

"Haa free at last!"

"I'm happy, you're happy. Now you can go home." Ikari didn't mean for it to sound as cold as it did.

"Huh." Jyumonji tilted his head to the side. And then it hit him. This could be the end of there time together. "Oh."

Ikari took a step in his apartment.

"Wait." Jyumonji called. Ikari stopped and turned around. "You're a really chill... dude."

Ikari stepped back into the hallway and shot a confused look at him.

"I hope we can…" Jyumonji paused shoving his hands into his pocket. He blushed and cleared his throat. "I hope we can hang out again like this in the future."

Even though he said that. It was impossible and Ikari knew he knew that. Ikari and he were like milk and oil. They're on two different sides. Jyumonji knew that once he left it would be that last they would ever talk to each other. They'd probably see each other again but the life they lead would force them to take no notice of one another.

It really pained him that their time together would end, so early.

"Well… seeya around." Jyumonji turned around and began to walk away.

Ikari closed his eyes and cursed himself for what he was about to do.

"Wait." He called, reaching out and grabbing Jyumonji's wrist. Ikari pulled and twirled Jyumonji and drew him in for a kiss.

Shocked Jyumonji stilled, but didn't pull away. His body instantly reacted to the kiss and he felt himself hardening against Ikari's thigh. His lips parted slightly as he moaned, giving Ikari access to deepen the kiss. A kiss that Ikari had wanted since the day Jyumonji had proven himself.

Wrapping an arm around Jyumonji's waist Ikari pressed the white hair boy closer to him. His hand glided ever so softly from the others wrist to his hand, entangling their fingers as he slowly began to back Jyumonji into his apartment.

Jyumonji relaxed and let Ikari steer him into the dim room. Their tongues tangled and twisted together in one passionate action.

After a couple feet in Ikari kicked the door closed. Not wanting to take his hands off his Deimon prize.

Slam! The door shut loudly pulling Jyumonji back to his senses, a little to late.

"Wait." He breathed breaking the kiss. His hands moved up and pushed against Ikari's chest.

"Like hell." Ikari miffed. "I'd be damn if I let you escape me now." He gripped Jyumonji's chin and pulled him into another intense kiss.

Jyumonji melted. His mind wondered exactly how had he gotten into this situation. Not to long ago he was in the hallway getting ready to walk away. Now he was in Ikari's apartment getting ready to do 'only god knows what' with the guy. And for some strange reason it excited him… However, that is what scared the living shit out of him.

"Wait. Stop dammit!" Jyumonji broke the kiss once again.

Ikari ignored his pleas and placed his kisses on the boy neck. His fingers loosened the buttons on Jyumonji's white collard shirt. Pealing it off along with the turquoise jacket that laid over it.

Sliding down Jyumonji's arms the cloths softly hit the floor, leaving the teens upper body exposed. Ikari slowly and almost lovingly ran his hand over the creamy white skin, earning a violent shiver from him. His hands crawled up to the shoulders, then down the arms lifting them slowly and wrapping them around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Jyumonji asked pulling away to looked at the White Knight. His question ignored, but answered by actions as Ikari bent down and lifted Jyumonji up and off the floor.

"Whoa. Put me down!" Jyumonji yelped as he tightened his arms around Ikari. Ikari walked over to his sofa avoiding some garbage that was on the floor as he did so, and dropped Jyumonji down on the cushions.

"Your such a pain in the ass." Jyumonji growled.

"Not yet." Ikari retorted grabbing the hem of Jyumonji's pants and pulling them off along with his boxer, throwing them across the room as Jyumonji covered himself.

"Why the hell am **I** stark-naked?" Jyumonji's questioned his voice rising quite a bit. He hoped the question would lead to some type of misunderstanding (1) where it would lead to him saying. 'Where are my cloths? I'm leaving' thus giving him his escape. But instead of saying something, like Jyumonji hoped he would. Ikari just grinned and started to undress himself, flushing that little escape plan of his right down the drain.

"This isn't right." Jyumonji shuddered in blind excitement. He watched as Ikari's shirt and jacket came off, revealing the fine lines of his well-toned and uncut body. His eyes flowed like water down Ikari's torso, taking in the six-pack abs that hitched his breath. His eyes trailed further down as Ikari dropped his pants revealing his swollen prick.

Jyumonji's jaw dropped, his eyes glued to Ikari's cock as it popped out and pointed straight towards him making it clear that Jyumonji was its target.

"Heh, heh." Jyumonji nervously laughed. He abandoned his 'pride' and started to crawl backwards. "Maybe we should just talk."

"Don't want to." Ikari took a step forward and grinned. Jyumonji gulped. He tensed when his back hit the arms of the couch. _'Damn.'_

Ikari still grinning as he climbed softly onto the sofa. He grabbed both of Jyumonji's ankles and pulled him back until his back was lying flat on the cushions.

Jyumonji shivered, as he watched Ikari head turn and lick the side of his foot for no reason, causing him to let out a small giggle. Quickly he covered his mouth. Did he just giggle? Oh damn. He did. Jyumonji blushed and looked at Ikari. Either he didn't notice or he didn't care.

"Heh. Just relax." Ikari spoke in a smooth deep voice, spreading the teen's legs farther.

Jyumonji covered his eyes, he was far too embarrassed to do anything else, and he didn't want to watch what Ikari was going to do to him. After a couple seconds he jumped when he felt warm wet lips wrap around his hard member and a cold gooey finger against his entrance.

His body arched violently, as he covered his mouth to keep himself from crying out. The finger inside him burned like hell but the lips wrapped around his cock carried all that pain away on massive waves of pleasure.

Another finger slipped into him. One of his hands dropped down and pushed against Ikari's head as the build up of pleasure washed over him in intense and powerful waves.

Ikari sensed Jyumonji's was close and withdrew both his mouth and his fingers and began to coat his own neglected member.

"Well that shut you up." He licked his lips.

Jyumonji shuddered, lazily lifted his arm and flipped Ikari the bird.

Ikari smirked grabbed both of Jyumonji's hands and pinned them above his head. He pressed a hard kiss to the other teen's lips.

Without breaking their kiss, he gently spread Jyumonji's legs; one leg bent outward and the other over his shoulder. He positioned himself at his opening and in one swift motion; he thrust his entire length into the warm depths of Jyumonji's body.

Jyumnoji bit down on Ikari's lip as the sharp pain hit him. His body stilled, and so did Ikari. His jaw tensed open releasing Ikari's lip to make his breathing easy as he dealt with the pain.

Ikari kissed along Jyumonji's jaw line soothing the boy, he kissed up the cheeks then placed his lips back on the others, resealing their kiss as he felt Jyumonji relax around him.

Slowly, Ikari eased out, pausing a moment before thrusting again, then again, and again. Steadily, his pace continued, increasing in drive and force as the passion overtook him. Their kiss long broken, they both groaned with each wave of pleasure.

"Sh…shit…"Jyumonji whimpered, writhing like a fish out of water as he came. Ikari didn't last long after, as the teen's body tightens around him, sending him to the edge of complete bliss.

Ikari finally collapsed onto Jyumonji's chest. The rhythm of their breathing slowly becoming one, as they let the need for rest engulf them.

~:~ about 4 or 5 hours later.~:~

Jyumonji awoke to the weight of Ikari bearing down on him.

"Damn bastard. " Jyumonji growled as Ikari's breath tickled the side of his neck. He resurfaced his hand and pushed them against Ikari's shoulders.

"Get…Off…Me." He grunted pushing Ikari over the edge of the couch, wishing that there was some broken glass on the floor. He smiled feeling the weight lift off him, but it quickly faded into a frown when he felt himself jerk off the couch and fall on top of Ikari.

Jyumonji groaned and placed his hands on Ikari's chest and pushed himself up. Only to be pulled back down by Ikari. Apparently he was awaked.

"Let me go. Goddamit!"

"No." Ikari rolled over and switched their positions. He looked into Jyumonji's confused and frustrated eyes. "Not until I get some kind of assurance that I'll be able to talk to you again."

"Huh?" Jyumonji looked up at Ikari now just extremely confused.

"I like you." Ikari said softly, giving Jyumonji and intense stare as if staring directly into his heart. "So I'm not letting you go until I know that I'll be able to hold you again like this."

Jyumonji opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. He bit his bottom lip and looked into Ikari's eyes. Could this guy really like him? They only spoke to each other, three times nope scratch that three days out of their whole lifetime and yesterday just happened to be a the best day they ever had.

Could that have been the reason why Ikari's did what he did last night, because he liked him. More so, could it be that he likes Ikari as well.

After thinking for a while Jyumonji exhaled, defeated. He blushed and turned his head to the side.

"Fine. Yoshito's place. 8:00…we'll see where it goes from there."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Don't get all happy. You're paying." Jyumonji snarled and faced Ikari. "And I'm going to eat a lot!"

"Oh really." Ikari moved in closer to Jyumonji, whose eyes were increasing dramatically as he did so. "Does that mean I'll get lucky?"

Jyumonji gulped.

(I guess milk and oil can mix…if you boil it for a while.)

A/N: Sorry guys its a little OOC, and the writing is sorta bad. (But its OOC for a reason. If any body can guess why I'll write Monta's story (your never gonna guess)) I got lazy towards the end and just rushed it. While writing this I realized that I'm actually quite happy you guys picked Jyumonji cause now I'm the first to write a JyumonjiXIkari Fic. Yay! … And no complaining cause you guys asked for Jyumonji's story.

"Also I know there like two part in the story where you wonder. Where he get the stuff. Don't ask me you already know the answer. I was feeling lazy. Now on with the explanations.

(1)To be honest I know some people who do that; make up a fight just to get out of situations they've gotten them selves into [Example] My cousin promised his girlfriend a trip to a lake house or something, then he realized he wanted to get himself a new car. So he ended up making-up a fight with his girlfriend in order to cancel the trip to buy himself a car. 'So wrong yet so funny'


	7. There's Something About Him

I feel you guys have waited long enough for this chapter (and i'm sorry) so Iwon't spend a couple day to check over it so here it is… If you find any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. Sorry for the huge wait. And please enjoy.

**Disclaimer- I own… Absolutely nothing but the ideals from my imagination.**

Pairing- Sena x Agon

Anime- Eyeshield 21

_If Agon Says so, Then _

**There's something about him!**

* * *

Ding Dong.

The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Sena called threw out the house mainly to his mother, as he closed his book. He made note of which page he was on and set it down on the table about a foot away from him.

Before the person at the door could push the doorbell again he got up, ran to the door and grabbed the doorknob pulling it open to reveal Agon standing there.

"Agon what are you doing here?" Sena asked stepping back and inviting him in.

"I need some patch work."

Sena closed the door. He turned around, looked at Agon and cocked his head to the side. "Patchwork?"

"Yeah." Agon peeled his jacket off and threw it at Sena. "You have a first aid kit?"

Sena caught the jacket and looked at it, his eyes widened as they trailed down the large tan jacket taking in the deep red streaks that did nothing but stand out. "What is this… blood?"

"Yeah. But most of it isn't mine."

"Most?" 'Did that mean some of it was his?'

Agon, a little annoyed at Sena burst of confusion, exhaled and rubbed his temples. He wasn't feeling right today, and at the moment Sena was making it worse.

Sena looked up at Agon a large red spot on the left side of the older boys shirt caught his attention, along with a perfect rip in the shirt and Agon's chest.

"Oh my god…You're bleeding!"

Agon chuckled and walked over towards the sofa. He took a seat and looked at Sena's horrified face standing there frozen. Now that was amusing.

"First aid kit?" He asked again taking his shades off and placing them on the table next to Sena's book.

"Y-yeah."

"Well…"

"Oh yeah!" Sena finally moved from his spot walking forward then stopping and turning the other way as if unsure of which way to go. He turned and looked at Agon while still holding the bloody jacket he scratched his head and sheepishly laughed. "Hold on I'll go get it." And he left the room.

"Cute." Agon grinned.

~:~ In the kitchen.~

"Mom. Where's the First aid kit?" Sena asked as he walked into the kitchen throwing Agon's bloody jacket on a chair. He began walking around opening a few drawers and cabinets. His mom was cutting carrots and doing some other things he had no interest in.

"Its on the side of the fridge."

"Oh…" Sena mentally slapped himself and laughed. He closed the cabinet door, and walked over to the side of the fridge. "I knew that."

He reached in between the wall and the side of the cold box [fridge] and grabbed the kit. He pulled it out and ran back into the living room to Agon.

"Wait. Aren't you-" Sena's mom started but it was too late Sena had already left. "Forgetting something?"

~:~Back in living room~:~

"Ok." Sena announced walking back into the living room first aid kit in his hand. "Take off your…" He looked up and his jaw dropped as he began to trail off, as he laid his eyes on Agon who was more then two steps a head of him.

Sena stilled, this was the first time he really got to take in Agon's bare upper body with out the older boy attacking him.

He swallowed hard and felt himself go numb, the first aid kit falling from his hands, hitting the floor spilling its contents.

"Your quite clumsy today." He grinned standing up, and bending down to pick up the items.

Sena turned a bright red and bent down to pick up the mess.

"You forgot this." Mrs. Kobayakawa walked out of the kitchen with a white towel, a large bowl of warm water in her hands and Agon's tan jacket draped over her arm.

"Oh thanks mom." Sena said standing up and running to his mother.

Agon finished picking up the mess, placed the kit and its contents on the table next to his shades, and took his seat on the couch once again. He watched as Sena place the things down on the table and scratch his head.

"Ok!" Sena said taking a seat next to Agon and beginning to treat his wound.

Agon stared at the boy. There was something about him. The way Sena smiles at him, the way he moves, Sena's complete personality. It all seemed so familiar to him. He just couldn't put his finger on it… Or maybe he just didn't want to.

"How did you get such a nasty flesh wound." Sena asked.

"Hm?" Agon looks down, Sena's face intesense as he concentrated on cleaning out and disenfeting the wound.

"Your flesh wound… How'd you get it?"

"Heh." Agon grinned "A group of trash felt they could take me on. One of them, pulled out a pocket knife and caught me off guard."

"You got cut pretty good…" Sena laughed, and then stopped when he felt Agon's glare of evil hit him. "uh… even so, for you to be caught off guard you must have been thinking of something really important." He avoided Agon's gaze and placed the blood stained cloth back in the warm water.

"Yeah…" Agon trailed off. His mind spinning back 10 years ago, when he was 7 years old.

'_His father had always told him and his brother to stay in the yard, but being the outrageous and adventurous bad ass kid he was, he ignored his fathers order and always left the house. _

_On one particular day, on his way back from sneaking away. While he was climbing over the fence along his backyard a stray wire, cut him pretty deep in his lower leg. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground grabbing his aching leg. Sitting up he took off his shirt and covered his wound, as he had seen on a TV shows he saw his mother watching._

_He didn't know what else to do about his wound, he didn't want to tell his parents he would surely be in trouble. But as he thought of his other options he couldn't help but theink that he may turn out like those characters from the TV show…. That he may actually…Die! As soon as his young mind jumped to that conclusion… he did the only thing he could think of . He ran crying to his mother._

"_Mommy… Mom!" Little Agon cried for his mother. She was in the kitchen. He ignored the pain in his leg as he latch on to her legs. _

"_What's wrong sweetie?" She asked her loving brown eyes looked down at her youngest with concern._

_Agon just cried into her apron._

"_I'm sorry…*Sniff*… I just wanted… to…*sniff* play with… friends."_

"_Calm down sweetie." Agon's mother turned around and dropped to his level. She grabbed him firmly by his shoulder and looked into his eyes. " Now tell me what's gotten into you?"_

_Little Agon sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He pointed at his wounded leg and began to cry. "I don't… want to…*sniff*… die!" _

_His mother just looked at him and began to laugh._

_~:~_

"_I understand that you want to play with you friends, and I don't mind. Just try to be more careful will you?" Little Agon nodded, sniffed and wiped his damp eyes, while his mother wrapped his leg in bandages. _

"_Yes mom."_

"_And don't worry I'm not mad… Nor will I tell your father." She looked at her son and smiled._

"_Really!" Agon was glad…but also confused. "Why not?"_

"_Well you father means no harm… but to keep two growing boys from the world. I think its just wrong. Your only a child once. You should at least make good memories while it lasts." She finished wrapping Agon's calve, she leaned over and place a kiss over the bandages. "There all better."_

_Little Agon gave his mom a bright smiled and jumped into her arms giving her a loving hug._

"_I love you mom."'_

Agon pulled from his flashback, wondering how long he had been daydreaming. He looked down at Sena "Done?" He asked, his voice softer then usual. His mind flooding with old memories of his now deceased mother.

"Nope." Sena cut the wire and tied it together, he place the bloody needle and wire in the small bowl of bloody water. He turned back around, and quickly and softly placed a small kiss on the stitched wound. Afterwards he placed a large band aid over it and announced looking up at Agon smiling brightly, "There… all better."

Agon stilled and stared at Sena as the image of his mother kissing the cut on his leg flashed before his eyes.

"Ok I get it…I get it." Agon growled to himself as he closed his eyes and thought some things over.

"Hm?" Sena asked closing the first aid kit. He turned his head and looked up at Agon. "You get what."

Agon opened his eyes and grinned when Sena's cute confused face stared back at him. The younger boys blue eye's easily looking straight into his, Something most people couldn't dream of doing.

Something warm and unfamiliar bubbled in Agon's stomach as his cold heart begin to pound against the walls of his chest, harder then ever. His grin faded.

Sena didn't move, his own heart racing in its cage as he looked into Agon's changing eyes. Silence… But not awkward, instead necessary, a necessary silence washed over them, and Sena leaned in closer his eyes slowly shutting, waiting. Knowing that something special would come after it.

Agon lifted his hand and placed it beneath Sena's chin grasping and pulling him even closer, his other hand wrapped around the young boy's waist as he leaned in the rest of the way and softly placed his lips to Sena's.

To Sena only one word could describe this. Bliss.

And to Sena's mother only two words could describe the scene before her as she stood and watched. "Beautiful-Moment."

A blinding light flashed over them and the two pulled apart and looked to there left. Agon raised an eyebrow and Sena blushed.

"Mom!" He cried pushing himself off the couch and chasing after his mother,.

Agon chuckled and sat up placing his shades back on and pulling his shirt from the side of the couch and put it on while Sena and his mother ran in and out of the room.

Agon eyes lowered, as he continued his thoughts. His mother's birthday is tomorrow. He hadn't visited her in a while. Maybe these were signs to get him to go and maybe he should take Sena with him. That would be nice.

"Agon."

Agon raised an unseen eyebrow and looked down at the small and out of breath Sena, who somehow failed to catch his mother.

"Your leaving?" Sena asked. Agon nodded and walked towards the door his hands grabbing and turning the knob as he reached it.

"Um…Wait what about your…" Sena trailed off and he looked around trying to think of something quick. He spotted Agon's blood stained jacket and picked it up. "What about your jacket?"

"Its trash, you can keep it."

Sena lowered his head, sadness washing over his face at the obvious cold shoulder Agon was giving him.

Agon exhaled, "How bout' a second date,"

Sena immediately raised his head. Shocked that Agon had asked him out on a date. Descretly Beneath the tan jacket so that Agon wouldn't see, Sena pinched himself, wondering if this was real and sure enough it was. His wide eyes stared at Agon's grinning face.

"W-w-when?"

"Tomorrow. Early morning. I'll pick you up."

"Ok." Sena nodded. He smiled and blushed. He avoided eye contact feeling shy all of a sudden. "I'll see you then."

Agon grinned leaning in and placing his lips to Sena's in a simple kiss. He pulled back. "Tomorrow, be ready."

Sena nodded and watched as Agon walked off.

He smiled and closed the door, leaning his back against it and clutching the tan jacket in his hands. He exhaled. Agon had just asked him out on a date. There weren't any words in the world that could describe how happy he felt. Everthing was perfect. For a moment at least.

"Another sweet moment." FLASH!

"Mom!" Sena cried running after his mother once again, failing to realize that even if he did catch her, which he should have no problem doing, that there was really nothing that he could do.

(A/N: Didn't feel like ending it so you're just going to have to deal with it ending like this. I know I'm sorry you reviews and readers, but I have been really busy. I gotta get into college next year so I have to get good grades. Which isn't hard for me, but the things these people are making me do are just tiring. And I'm doing some home improvement projects….. So as an apology I'll get to writing that Monta side story. ASAP.

~phase change~

DUDE THEY'RE FALLING IN LOVE! YAY I FINALLY GOT TO THIS POINT OF THE STORY. Had to make it a bit OOC but you don't mind …do you?


	8. Monta Story Part 1

I'm so sorry you guys it took me so long to give you this. I had started this Monta story 3 years ago in the hopes of it being a quick one shot, but it is now over 15 pages long and is still being written. (major writers block.) I'm a little stuck on the Agon Sena story, so I'm going to start the 3 page story of Monta. And when I'm finished I may take a different approach with the Agon Sena story. (may not like it).

I can explain why I've been quiet for the past few year. 3 years ago my sister gave birth to my nephew. I've been taking care of him since. Well now he's in school… for half the day. Been that way for a while but a little before he entered school she gave birth to my other nephew… which ended up locking me down in the no life department, cause now I'm taking care of this little one as well. However because my mother happens to favor this grandchild of hers, I have more free time on my hands. Thus I will try to resume this story as best as I can.

Before we resume the story, I want to thank all of you for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. And I hope you can forgive me.

**Disclaimer- I own… Absolutely nothing but the ideals from my imagination.**

**Pairing- Monta x ?**

**Anime- Eyeshield 21**

_If Agon Says so…. Then X_

**This is a side story that Agon has no say in.**

_IF Sena Say's so then._

**Never Say Never.**

_Or if Hiruma Say's so then_

**You'll remember.**

* * *

"Oi! Sena, you haven't been hanging around here as much." Monta walked up to Sena, practice had just ended and he was a little curious as to why the running back was in a hurry to leave. "Where do you go?"

"Well." Sena started he turned towards Monta but avoided eye contact. His index fingers tapped together repeatedly, he began to blush. "After practice I usually go and practice with…Agon."

Monta laughed. "You actually like him?"

"Well… yeah."

"I don't know how you do it." Monta said scratching his head.

"Do what?"

"You know…fall for the enemy." Monta wrapped an arm around his body and stuck his index finger in the air. "Especially one that's as equally evil as Hiruma.

"He's not that bad." Sena laughed nervously, then looked to the side. '_Hiruma's Much worse.' _He turned back to Monta. "I don't expect you to understand, but it just happened."

Monta stared at his smiling friend. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Sena was actually happy with that…Person.

"Hm…Your right. I don't understand." Monta scratched the side of his head and smiled. "But I guess I'm happy for you."

"Really."

"Yeah, We are best friends…But you know"

"Hm?" Sena cocked his head to the side.

"If it were me. I would never fall for the enemy."

"You know Monta." Sena smiled. " You should never say neve…"

"SENA!" Mamori called cutting him off. Sena froze and went completely pale.

"Oi, What's wrong you look sick." Monta took a step forward.

"Monta." Sena tone became more serious. He placed his hand on the monkey's shoulders. Monta couldn't help but notice that his friend looked very desperate. "Could you cover for me with Mamori.

Monta quirked and eyebrow. 'Was that all?'

"If she finds out where I'm going. She'll make me do all kinds of things just to keep me here."

"I'll do it!" Monta exclaimed way more excited then Sena thought he'd be. Not realizing that if it had anything to do with the creampuff loving girl, he would do it no questions asked.

"Sena!" Mamori called again, she was getting closer.

"Monta." Sena placed his other hand on Monta's shoulder and he looked into his eyes, yellow stars in his own. "Thank you." And he dashed out the door with the speed of light.

"Sena!" Mamori called again.

Monta smiled, thinking about what could happen next.

_~:'In a dream bubble, Mamori stood in front of Monta blushing, the air around her sparkling with beauty._

"_Well I got two movie tickets to a scary movie." Mamori paused blushing even harder. "But since Sena not here maybe you could come with me?"_

_Monta grinned like a mad perverted man._

"_I'd love to." He said turning his head off to the side to utter the words 'Chance Max.'_

_~At the movies~_

"_Kyaaaaaa!" Mamori screamed. A horror movie played in the background, her head buried in Monta's chest._

"_Don't worry I'll protect you." He said in an extremely fake manly voice. He placed his hand on her head and she looked up at him. They looked into each others eyes. There faces gradually grew closer, and then…Poof!':~ _

"Sena!"

"Monta pulled from his day dream, yelled 'coming' and he ran out the door towards her voice.

~:~

"How'd I get here?" Monta exhaled, he leaned over and water some dahlias in a tight corner, watering the last of the flowers around the school.

"How'd this happen?" He asked himself, he poured the rest of the water in the green can(1) out on the grass and headed for the roof.

Somehow someway instead of going out to the movies or on a date like he had hoped…dreamed he would, he instead ended up helping Mamori with her school choirs.

"Arghh. Its impossible to say no when she asks me like that." Monta rubbed the underside of his nose. He exhaled again. He imagined Mamori about 15 minutes ago. Her hands clasped together, her pleading eyes staring at him asking him to help her. "Man she's so cute."

Monta reached the schools roof minutes later, He thanked god when he walked over toward the green house and notice that the school had a watering system installed and all he would have to do was monitor it for a few minutes.

"Lucky!" Monta exhaled thankfully. He walked in and set the waterering can(1) to the side and set the system to mist for 5 minutes, before walking back out. Now all he had to do was wait and see if the mister turned off after five minutes and then he could go home.

Monta took a few steps towards the fence at the edge of the roof. Smiling he looked up at the sky.

"I wonder why Mamori was so in a hurry to finish." He watched the clouds slowly float by. He noticed that one looked a lot like a cream puff…'Mamori's favorite treat.' His arm stretched out and his finger automatically pointed towards it.

"And that one a football." Monta laughed to himself and glanced at the next cloud.

"That one… kind of looks." He paused squinting his eyes and stepping up to the fence. "…like Cere-."

Before Monta could finish his sentence, Jumonji ran threw the rooftop door yelling and screaming while Hiruma's dog chased after him. He spun around to look at the older boy running for dear life.

"Oi…Wha-" Monta started but was brought to silence when Jumonji doubled back and with great force pushed him out of the way just to escape the demon dog.

Monta fell back hard against the fence. He winced his back hitting the metal secure poll, the bending fence producing a loud snapping sound. His eyes widened as his body proceeded to fall backwards instead of stopping. Finally he lost his footing completely and his body rolled off and flung itself into the air like a piece of paper caught by the wind.

"Mukyaa~!" Monta squeaked out, feeling gravity take over and began pulling him down. His eyes scanned his surrounding, and he reached out to grabbed the first thing he saw.

"Catch Max!" Even in a life or death situation, he never fails to say it.

Monta winced, his back stinging a bit. He looked down, part of and pieces of the fence hitting the ground with a thud that sounded quite soft from where he hung. He couldn't help but think about how that could have been him, there was no way he could survive a 4 story fall, and if he could his injuries would surely be severe.

"Misfortune Max!" He grunted out dangling by the top rail he had been so lucky to grab. His heart raced, almost as if it was trying to escape his body. He tightened his grip, gritting his teeth, the pressure on his right arm starting to kick in. Yet despite it all his mind stayed calm.

'_Ok the roofs edge is about 6 feet away.'_ He nodded, six feet wasn't that far. All he had to do was grab it right? Monta turned his head to the side and let out a shaky breath. There was no way it could be as easy as it sounded.

Even so Monta began to slowly and if possible softly rock his body back and forth, gaining the momentum needed to get a good swing. He reached his hand out, inches away. He rocked his body back even more, and swung himself towards the ledge.

"Almost there." His outstretched arm strained to touch the rooftop. He held his breath and forced his hand to stretch out farther then ever. His fingers grasped the edge and he smiled releasing his breath.

**SNAP!**

Something, Monta wasn't sure what it was but something snapped and before he could find out his body was forced away from the roof, the top rail he so desperately held on to separating from the fence.

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**

Monta jerked at each snap and was forced farther away from the schools roof, by the third snap and jerk Monta's grip gave way, leaving him to fall and plummet to his death.

"Crap." He squeaked out falling to his doom.

~:~The End~:~

A/N: SO how was it?

…

*****Dodges flying objects.* … *Laughs nervously* Just Kidding!…

''_The End'_ has been revoked.'

Luckily for Monta, the top rail he had been holding on to forced him away from the school and above a tree. As he fell he disappeared into the red and yellow leaves, his body falling on and breaking branch after branch. He reached his hand up and grasped one.

The pressure on his arms increased tenfold as all of his weight plus the momentum his body gained from falling was concentrated on his wrist and shoulder. The branch snapped but thanks to his quick thinking his drop speed was slower then before. He continued falling, bright red and yellow blurs of color zooming past his eyes,

Monta clamped his eyes shut and tightened his muscles, readying himself for when he hit that cold hard ground.

…

There was a soft thud and he felt himself stop. That was strange. He had stopped but he didn't feel any pain, in fact he felt… pretty comfortable.

"Are- you ok?" There was a voice, deep, masculine and very familiar. Monta turned his head towards the sound and forced an eye open. Monta's heart skipped a beat, his other eye snapping open, instantly coming in contact with brown ones that looked down at him with great concern.

"Uh…" Monta stammered, swallowing hard. "Tetsuma-san?" He looked down at the arms holding him close. _'DOKI! DOKI!'(2)_

Tetsuma nodded his head, more vigorous then needed, unconsciously tightening his hold on Monta.

Monta blushed and averted his eyes, he looked up at the schools roof. The top rail bent and slightly rocking back and forth. _'That's a long drop.'_ He thought. He let out a breath of air. He had been doing that a lot lately but this was the first one today he had let out simply out of relief. He looked back up at Tetsuma and smiled.

"Thanks. You really saved my life.

Tetsuma blushed and looked away, Monta blushing as well didn't notice and looked down.

"Um. You can let me go now." He managed to say despite the embarrassment that started to rub itself in.

"Oh…Sorry." Tetsuma apologized and lightly set Monta down.

Once Monta's feet touched the ground he took a few steps back to create some much needed distance between the two. He looked around, he was really on the ground. He smiled he had a sudden urge to kiss the dirt he stood on but quickly pushed that thought aside, he'd do it later when there wasn't anyone watching. He took another step back this time tripping over a rock.

Tetsuma reacted fast, catching Monta before he could hit the ground.

"heh.' Monta laughed nervously, today was just not his day. He had nothing but bad luck. First it was with the flowers, then he just happened to fall off the roof, it doesn't get any worse then that and now tripping over a rock in front of Tetsuma. Life was being cruel to him.

"Thanks again." Monta lightly and politely pushed Tetsuma's arms away from him. He stood up straight. "Well." He started again, stepping back. "I gotta go, and uh…check the water, something." Monta shook his head he couldn't think straight, he shot an apologetic look towards Tetsuma and ran off.

Tetsuma thought nothing of it, he nodded and began to walk off. He stopped when he heard his name. He turn back and there stood Monta a few yards away from him bowing.

"Really…Thank you!" He said cheerfully raising his head and giving Tetsuma a big smiled.

Tetsuma heart skipped a beat and for the third time that day he blushed, as the younger boy ran off, out of site.

Seconds later Kid walked up right behind him.

"Look at you steaming like a teapot." Kid grinned, he looked up at the schools roof and damaged fence his grin fading. 'How unfortunate.' he thought.

"So. Did you tell him?" Kid asked, softly elbowing his large love struck friend.

Tetsuma said nothing.

Kid lowered his head and place his fingers on the edge of his hat, tilting it a bit forward. "I thought not."

~:~

"What the hell was that?" Monta yelled, kicking the side of the school. He winced when his foot hit the wall, shaking his entire body, wakening the pains his body had a acquired from falling.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Monta drop to the floor and curled up, he wrapped his arms around his aching body, clutching his arm and sides. 'crap' he thought enduring the pain as best as he could. His grasp tightened. An image of Tetsuma holding him close floated threw his mind.

Monta eyes snapped open. 'What the hell!' He shook his head ferociously, laying there trying to force Tetsuma out of his mind. Not at all realizing that Hiruma had walked up to him a gun resting on his shoulder as always.

"Oi. Fucking monkey." Hiruma cursed. He kicked Monta on the back in the mist of blowing a huge bubble.

Monta cringed, even though the kick had been light, a jolt of pain shot threw his body. He cried out jumping up and staring at Hiruma with a 'Why'd the hell you do that?' face.

"That was quite a bit of falling you did just now." Hiruma said, giving Monta his signature grin. (3)

Monta's face changed. He scratched his head and looked away embarrassed. "Oh…He he You saw that?" A long second passed before Monta registered what Hiruma said completely. "Wait you saw that and you didn't think to help?"

Hiruma just ignored him. He walked up and grabbed Monta by the chin. He forced the younger boy's mouth open and dropped a small white pill inside. "Swallow it." His said forcing Monta's mouth closed.

Monta confused and a bit scared, did as he was told and gulped it down.

"What was it?" He asked.

Hiruma looked to the side, his face serious as he laughed on the inside. "Pain killer."

"Really. Thanks I guess."

Hiruma shoulders shook, his laughter trying to escape him.

"He he he, Shitty monkey."

Monta answered with a 'huh'. He looked at Hiruma, the yellow haired demon eyes glowed. His tongue moved in a irregular way as he held his hands up, his fingers wiggled as if trying to trap him. Monta stepped back unconsciously. It could have easily been his imagination but sometimes Hiruma looked like that and he wasn't going to chance it.

"There's a meeting at nine. Don't be late." Hiruma shot a few rounds in the air and laughed. "Got that?"

"Yes!" Monta answered.

"Good." Hiruma started to laugh, walking away from Monta. It wasn't long until he was out of site and when he was Monta let out a breath. Somehow someway he felt he had just escaped death. Again!

~:~9:27 that night~:~

"Crap I'm late." Monta squeaked running in haste towards the club house. If he didn't get there quick Hiruma would have his neck. Monta stopped and shivered at the thought. He immediately started running at full speed again, when he realized his actions would cause his thoughts to become reality.

He reached the club house moments later almost a complete 30 minutes late. Just two minutes to spare from the thirty minutes Hiruma would allow him or any other deimon team member to take. Monta spent a few seconds catching his breath, he had to open that door within the next minute or he'd have to face the wrath or Hiruma.

He reached his hand out to turn the knob. And stopped. Something didn't feel right. Every instinctive bone in his body was telling him not to open that door. Monta bit his bottom lip. He could hear chatter, and light laughter… and was that… Sakaraba voice? Monta's eyes widened, he wanted to go in now. If his curiously wasn't enough or even the simple thought of…'The wrath of Hiruma' couldn't make his hand work, his rivalry with the older teen should have done it.

So he took a deep breath and reached out for the knob once more. Without realizing it he stopped again. He growled under his breath, it just didn't feel right to touch that knob or to even be near the door. He took a few steps back, surprised when he felt his elbow hit something. He turned around quickly and came face to face with Tetsuma,

"uh…" Monta blushed and turned his head to the side. What the hell was wrong with him. It was just Tetsuma. All he had to do was say "Hi"… that should be easy enough right. Then why couldn't he do just that?

"Uh…um…you…"

"…" Tetsuma said nothing as always.

"T-t-tetsuma-san. What…What are you doing here?" 'stupid stupid stupid' Monta mentally slapped himself.

Tetsuma lifted a piece of paper up, his face extremely red.

"Uh." Monta wasn't sure what to do. He looked at the paper confused. After a moment he grabbed the paper and began reading it.

"_Dear Tetsuma, Joe_

_I Raimon Taro would like to thank you for your help this afternoon, and to show you my appreciation I would like you to be my d-date for the deimon club meeting.. If you accept, please meet me at the deimon clubhouse at 9:30, don't be late… Forever yours, Monta….Ya-ha-max…"_ There was a long pause.

"F-f-f-forever yours!" Monta stuttered, crying out as he tore the letter to shreds. And stomping the pieces that fell to the ground. "Date!" That demon quarter back…Damn him. Monta looked over towards Tetsuma, he was just standing there staring.

"Uh…" Monta trailed off. What the hell was he going to tell him _'this letter is a fake I didn't write this, so you can go.' _He couldn't say that, not after Tetsuma had came all this way to be his d-date…Although Monta assumed that Tetsuma came because the letter clearly told him not to be late.

"I." Monta paused. He should tell him the truth…Right? "I didn't write this."

Tetsuma's face didn't change, but something told Monta that he was feeling down about what he had just heard. 'Crap' Monta mentally kicked him self again, he had to make a recovery.

"But, I do want to thank you for earlier." Almost immediately Monta felt the air around Tetsuma brighten up, he let out a breath and added. "Just…not here."

Monta turned his head towards the bright red door, the entrance of the devils bat club house. A dark and demonic aura sort of oozed from it.

"This feels like a trap." Monta took a step away from the door and Tetsuma nodded somewhat under standing Monta. "Suspicious max!"

Monta wrapped and arm around his waist and placed his hand on his chin and achieved the thinking pose.

"You know I know this great place about 2 blocks from here, they serve the most delicious drinks." Monta turned around and began to walk away, he stopped when he realized Tetsuma wasn't following him. Monta turned around and smiled at him.

"Come on…Follow me." He instructed and began to walk off again this time with Tetsuma following. Not realizing that the choice he had just made would cause him to lose something very important to him.

A/N: Monta and Tetsuma have to be the hardest pairing I have ever wrote about.

1) That makes sense. Thank you! ca186229

2) I think it's the sound the heart makes when your in L-O-V-E! Yay! I've always wanted to use that in a story.

3) Stole that from hoodwinked.


End file.
